


...When It Feels So Right

by EroPrincess



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Dry Humping, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanservice, Flirting, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Perversion, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroPrincess/pseuds/EroPrincess
Summary: Jade’s late-night escapade to the Dragon Grotto is discovered by Kung Lao. He promises to keep her excursion a secret—if she agrees to go on a date with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own Mortal Kombat nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Netherrealm Studios, the WB and Ed Boon and ‘em. I don't work for those companies or people; I write for fun.
> 
>  **Warnings** : This fic is rated **M for Mature**. It contains **sexually suggestive themes** , **perversion** and **fanservice**. Not your cup of tea? Well, you’re in luck because you have options!
> 
> 1\. Click your browser's Back button (the arrow pointing to the left) at the top-left corner of your screen.  
> 2\. Click the X at the top-right corner of your screen.  
> 3\. Click this **[link](https://www.disney.com/)** if you don’t prefer to do the two I mentioned above. 
> 
> Regardless of your choice, you won’t see this fic anymore. I’m not homogenizing my writing to abate anyone’s triggers. [**Your** comfort isn’t **my** responsibility](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/421.html)! My fic is tagged properly. **You** must decide if **you** want to proceed!
> 
> * * *
> 
> This headcanon started out as a joke on Twitter. After watching the atrocious Story Mode of MK11 and seeing them (they shall remain nameless) together and looking at what’s now my favorite MK11 stage (Wu Shi Dragon Grotto), this popped in my mind. I had no real direction for it. I was tickled at Kung Lao asking Jade out on a double date with Liu Kang and Kitana in their intro dialogue. I’m even more tickled (depending how you look at it) canonically Kung Lao seems to have a lil’ crush on Jade. So, I wanted to write a fic featuring JadeLao and the Grotto. I had no direction for it, but I wanted it to be sexy. Then some of my Twitter followers started making jokes about a date or honeymoon in the Grotto. I also made a joke about Liu Kang/Kitana and Kung Lao/Jade having a double date skinny dipping in the Grotto. And the rest is history.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … **When It Feels So Right** : **Chapter 1**

_Wu Shi Academy Dorm Room_ ; _Shaolin Temple_ ; _Earthrealm_ …

The Wu Shi Academy’s Dragon Grotto is a very sacred cave filled with lush foliage and crystal-clear waterfalls spilling from the mouths of large, intricately carved dragons that were cemented in the center of the Grotto’s pool. Coalescing with the pure spring water from the mouths of the beasts is the essence of Earthrealm’s lifeforce, the Jinsei. The glistening energy of the Jinsei gave the Dragon Grotto’s pool a sparkling sheen that illuminated the underground cavity. 

Jade, now a liaison for both Outworld and Earthrealm, allowed her curiosity of the private school’s cavern whet her appetite for adventure. During one of her visits to the Shaolin Temple concerning political matters, the emerald assassin, now Kitana Kahn’s right-hand woman, top Advisor and personal bodyguard, and General to the Outworld Army, stealthily exited her Academy dorm room where she rested during her stay in the foreign realm. The virid ninja was feeling bored and restless lying in bed, and she wanted to peruse the sacred lands of the monks and investigate the mysterious Dragon Grotto she’s heard much about during her stay.

Donning her nightwear, a lime spaghetti-strap satin V-neck bra top that displayed her ample cleavage and fit torso, matching lime satin shorts that stopped just above the cheeks of her curvy, caramel posterior, and nude satin flats. The General’s inquisitiveness led her to wander the spacious edifice of the Wu Shi Academy in the middle of the night. Throughout her journey, the bodyguard came upon a large, dark corridor. 

Using a bit of Lady Delia’s ancient magic, Jade lifted her left hand and channeled the legendary sorceress’ energy. The emerald assassin’s palm glowed in her namesake’s color, allowing her olive eyes to see in the unlit hallway. The end of the passageway was blocked by three large, golden blades suspended from the arched threshold that swung from left-to-right like heavy pendulums, making the virid ninja gasp at the unpredicted sight.

Eyeing the trap with a clandestine grin and a new vigor that increased her hunger for danger, Jade raised her right arm high in the air, once again harnessing the magic from the late Edenian enchantress. A magenta glow cloaked her body from head-to-toe. Lifting her chin high in the air, the veteran kunoichi fearlessly sauntered through the blades without any of the sharpened ends slicing her skin like deli meat thanks to her body’s forcefield.

Once on the other side of the trap, the caramel-skinned beauty looked over her shoulder at the swinging blades and imperiously smirked at her success getting past the first booby trap. “Too easy.”

The Edenian exhibitionist continued traveling the private school’s forbidden labyrinth, eagerly awaiting the dangers that lie in the Trap Dungeon.

Jade dodged and reflected projectiles with her prized pink bo-staff. She narrowly missed coming into contact with flame jets, poisonous gas, floor spikes, and golden cages raining from the ceiling to ensnare intruders. This continued for quite some time with the General immensely enjoying herself from the hazards of it all until she reached the opposite end of the Shaolin Trap Dungeon. The area was blocked by a locked golden gate. Looking past the metal bars, she noticed it led to a dark cave.

Reaching the bars, the bodyguard fingered one of the rods and whispered, “It is evident the monks are utilizing every precaution in their arsenal to prohibit trespassers from entering the Dragon Grotto. I must see it for myself.” With a flick of her fingers, the bojutsu specialist manifested her triple-bladed glaive from sparks of chartreuse emanating from her fingertips.

Jade unfolded the boomerang-shaped weapon forged from gold, peridots, and emeralds and hovered the sharpened end near the keyhole lock. Inserting one of her blades in the opening, the veteran kunoichi twisted her weapon until she heard the telltale clicks of the lock disengaging.

“The Shaolin are not cognizant with their methods of security. A child can maneuver through these primitive snares.”

Lifting the gate that separated her from the cave, Jade courageously entered the blackened space until her olive eyes noticed a white glow at the end of the cavity. “What is this?”

Jogging towards the light, the Outworld Advisor’s feet came to a pause once she reached the end of the cavern and her breath caught in her throat when her eyes widened at the sight that beheld her.

“ _Luar biasa_ …”

The virid ninja gasped at the gorgeousness of the Wu Shi Academy’s Dragon Grotto, captivated by its mystifying splendor and alluring beauty. “This place is remarkable. It is essentially a children’s fairy tale come into fruition. I have never seen anything like it. Such fables were forbidden to us growing up…”

The forlorn statement rekindled a memory the bodyguard shared with Kitana from their childhood.

* * *

It was several millennia ago when she and the young Princess were mere girls. Roaming the Outworld Palace’s halls, giggling as they played Tag, chasing one another around the majestic edifice. Together they slipped away from their sisters Skarlet and Mileena to take a break from their kunoichi training. The children’s adventures led them to the Royal Library, holding their knees and huffing loudly as they tried to catch their breaths. 

Slapping her best friend on the shoulder once she regained her strength, Jade announced, “You’re It!” 

The caramel-skinned youth began to give chase, but Kitana stretched out her arm, halting the energetic ninja. “I am wearied, Jade. Let us rest and read a bit.”

“Yes, _kakak_ ,” she replied with a smile. “Let us rest.”

The Heiress returned her best friend’s smile, a light blush darkening her pearlescent cheeks when her bodyguard called her “sister”. Her twin sister Mileena and adoptive sister Skarlet always openly expressed their envy of her and often treated the Princess with cruelty. Kitana distanced herself from them and began to forge a bond with the mocha-haired girl who treated her with kindness. Jade felt like a true sibling, the sister she always wanted. 

For what seemed like hours the pair wandered the spacious Library alone, admiring the exquisite art painted on the dome-shaped ceiling and walls while reading various fables from the six realms. 

It was the doe-eyed kunoichi who discovered another book of interest. “Look, Jade!” She pulled the heavy reading material from the shelf, wiping away the dust from its leather, orchid cover, bound by tan rope and presented it to her companion. _The Story of Princess Hase_.

Together they lay on the thick velvet, gold carpet engrossed in the various short stories narrating the adventures of a young, unfortunate matriarch. There was a specific tale in the book the pair read together that impacted the Heiress. Despite her age, even Jade noticed the look of despondence writhing her best friend’s face as Kitana perused over the script words written on the yellowed sheets of parchment. It was obvious the fairy tales starring the heroine was making the royal kunoichi emotional. Sensing the poignant change in her comrade, the future assassin reached a caramel palm towards her companion, covering it over the Princess’ pearlescent hand in support.

When they were finished reading the short story, Kitana stood and clutched the heavy book to her chest. “I am keeping it. I’m taking it to my room so I can read the rest of it tonight after bedtime. And Jade, you must promise not to tell anyone, _especially_ our sisters and Father.”

“Promise not to tell your sisters and Father what, _Kitana_ …?”

The deep, raspy voice of the Outworld Emperor caused shivers to tremble down the future assassin’s spines and their bodies visibly quake in fear.

Thickly swallowing and slowly turning around to confront the Subjugator of Realms, Jade and Kitana stood face-to-face with Shao Kahn, along with his doting daughters at his side, Skarlet, and Mileena. Both girls wore smug grins on their faces with their arms folded over their chests, alluding they were the ones who told their father of the missing girls’ escapade.

“N-Nothing… It is nothing, father,” the young Princess held the book close to her chest, using the hardcover prose as a makeshift protective shield. She cleared her throat and lifted her chin, straightening her posture to rid her body of any weakness existing. Her father _despised_ weakness in his offspring. “I just wanted to keep a book I found…”

Snatching the book from his daughter’s arms, Shao Kahn held the cover in front of his skull-mask and eyed the literature with disinterest. “What is this?” He asked rhetorically before tearing the leather and parchment to shreds right in front of their eyes. Mileena and Skarlet giggled, and the exploratory pair chose to ignore their sisters’ derisive laughter.

“Kitana, I expect more from you than fatuous dawdling in imbecilic fables! And Jade,” the Conqueror turned to the culprit’s best friend who also straightened her spine and lifted her chin high in the air. 

“Yes, Emperor?”

“You are assigned as my daughter’s protector. That is _your_ duty. If Kitana meanders from her obligations, I expect you to report her obstinate behavior to me, not participate in disobedience with her. _Do_. _You_. _Understand_?”

Kneeling before the Outworld ruler, the caramel-skinned ninja nodded and whispered, “Yes, Emperor. I understand.”

“I am raising you four to serve as my elite assassins. I am not training either of you to engage in puerile tales of make-believe. Distractions are _never_ tolerated!”

Pointing a thick finger at the Heiress, Shao Kahn bellowed, “Kitana! Return to the Training Room with Mileena and Skarlet at once!”

Keeping her chin lifted and her expression placid, the Princess nodded curtly. “Yes, Father.” She exited the Royal Library with her two irksome sisters chuckling behind her, the sound of their laughter increasing, making Kitana ball her fists in anger at her sides, although she kept quiet unless she wanted to rouse her father’s anger more. 

Facing the kneeling bodyguard, the Vanquisher spoke to her with disappointment lowering his tone, “I am holding you accountable for my daughter’s insubordination, Jade. You are sentenced to one-hundred whippings and you are to return to bed without supper.”

The olive-eyed kunoichi-in-training lowered her head to her raised knee until the mocha waves of her waist-length hair covered the entirety of her head. She scowled behind her tresses, confident the Ruler couldn’t see her upturned smile and mumbled her assent. “Yes, Your Excellency.”

* * *

Jade’s olive eyes looked around the cavern, riveted by the sight of the magnificent structure of the dragons, the glowing springs of water spilling from their mouths, and the center isle where the essence of the Jinsei erupted out of the ceiling of the cave like a geyser.

“There are no sights like this in Outworld,” the bodyguard mused. “This place feels serene and… _enchanting_.  _Mmm_ …” She closed her eyes and inhaled the pure air in the cave, courtesy of the vegetation growing throughout the area. Merely breathing the oxygen from the cavern made the virid ninja’s magic-based powers feel enhanced. Opening and closing her fists, Jade flexed her fingers, feeling her fingertips tingle as chartreuse volts gently surrounded her nails and cackled to life.

Opening her eyes with a sigh and taking a few steps around the spacious cavity, the emerald assassin noted the candles, lit incense, flowers, fresh fruit, and decorative vases along the shore of the Dragon Grotto’s pool. It was now she realized the gentle smells of orchids and peonies permeating in the air. The sweet aromas already having a relaxing effect on the General. She released a tranquil sigh as her shoulders sagged and her muscles relaxed, the volts of magic dissipating from her fingers as quickly as they came.

Her gaze concentrated on the open treasure chests that rested among the vases, flowers, candles, fruit, and incense. The trunks were filled with plentiful gold koins, rare jewels, and precious gemstones.

Looking at the riches so openly displayed made Edenian exhibitionist wonder aloud. “ _By the Gods_!” She repeated. “There is more than enough gold here to nourish an entire country! I surmise the monks use these treasures to sustain the Shaolin grounds. But where could they have acquired such wealth, especially when they live so sparingly?”

Caught up in the awe her eyes observed, the bodyguard didn’t notice someone watching her from a distance, his ebony eyes just as equally captivated and humored by the beautiful woman in his sight.

Letting her guard down and padding closer to the private school’s Grotto’s edge, Jade tucked a few mocha strands of her hair that loosened from her waist-length braided ponytail behind her ear. She leaned forward and smiled at her reflection in the pool, briefly counting the cinnamon freckles that dotted along the bridge of her nose and above her angled cheeks. “It is the most wondrous sight. I’ve heard many stories about the Academy’s Dragon Grotto, but this is the first time I’ve witnessed it for myself. I cannot wait to tell Kitana about it.” 

Sitting on the stone edge of the pool, the emerald assassin slipped out of her flats and stuck her toes in the crystal water. The soothing effects of the Jinsei flowing through her feet instantly made her entire body feel invigorated and strengthened. The caramel-skinned beauty leaned back on her arms and sighed, feeling better than she had in a long time. “This is relaxing. I think I could stay here for the rest of the night.”

The humidity in the cavern and the fire emanating from the lit candles provided just enough heat to keep her body warm and comfortable in the underground utopia. Fully lying back, Jade folded her arms behind her head to provide cushion for it. The virid ninja closed her eyes and released another placid hum, basking in the coziness of the Dragon Grotto and thankful her boredom for the night was assuaged. At least until she had to return to her quarters before daybreak and engage in more monotonous, political affairs with old, bald, unattractive Shaolin elders later in the day.

 _Earthrealmers_ , _their premature aging_ , _and the effects on their fragile looks_ … _I cannot even indulge in fantasies of salubrious men during those stifling meetings to pass the time_. The Outworld Advisor’s lips curled in the tiniest of scowls as the next thought entered her mind. 

 _Kitana chose the finest of the Shaolin_. _Nevertheless_ , _if Liu Kang hurts her he_ will _answer to me_. _I do not care if his reputation in Outworld precedes him_.

Listening to the soft footsteps crunching against the debris in the cave made Jade’s ears perk. However, identifying the energy of her guest alerted her she wasn’t in danger or trouble for invading the revered grounds of Earthrealm’s lifeforce. In fact, her face contorted in annoyance when she sensed her visitor. He wasn’t even worth opening her eyes for.

Standing near the veteran kunoichi, Kung Lao looked down and admired the exquisiteness of the woman he’s currently infatuated with.

The White Lotus member was left speechless, his ebony eyes becoming fascinated at her visage. The Edenian exhibitionist’s hourglass shape encased in the brightened Jinsei and candlelight made her appear ethereal, ravishing, and—dare he think it?—edible. The strips of lime satin barely covered her flawless skin. And looking at the bodyguard laying down in her scant nightwear made the supercilious Earthrealmer think of fried caramel apples topped with fresh mint. Kung Lao was tempted to lick his lips as he imagined them in between her thighs, devouring the General like the sweet confection she is. But even he was more restrained than that.

Jade often wore revealing attire and that could be attributed to two things: she’s Edenian and she hails from a culture of people who aren’t conventional concerning the human anatomy, unlike Earthrealmers. Even the former Outworld Princess’ clothes left little to the imagination. Ironically the Kahn’s very sexy, yet very simple, style of dress is conservative in comparison to her best friend’s.

The bojutsu specialist also possesses a flirtatious, sensual nature and her everyday attire reflects that. Jade purposefully draws attention to her body using titillating gestures, come-hither stares, and phrases. And while Kung Lao appreciated the eye-candy whenever she was around, even he felt it necessary to tug the collar of his pajama top to allow the air in the cave to cool him off. He couldn’t prevent the blush from warming his face at the veteran kunoichi’s bold display of exhibitionism while residing at the Shaolin monastery. Why would the emerald assassin wear such revealing lingerie and wander the Holy Temple of the Monks without a care? If any of his Shaolin brothers had discovered her in the Grotto right now… 

The Outworld Advisor’s full breasts nearly spilled out of her flimsy top—at least Kung Lao _assumed_ it was a top—and the heavy swells jiggled with every inhale and exhale she took. Jade’s lithe legs appeared elongated and her full, curvy thighs were exposed from the shorts she wore that practically looked like underwear. The emerald assassin’s toned stomach was also bare, and the defined muscles of her abdomen constricted despite her trying to relax, a clear indication he knew, she knew, he was standing by her side and interrupting her moment of respite.

His ebony eyes traveled the length of her body to her face and the Shaolin descendant held in his chuckles when he noticed the scowl curving the virid ninja’s full, toffee lips. The temptation to kneel beside her and trace his finger along her pretty mouth was prevalent. But again, he was more restrained than that. 

Kung Lao will always be amazed at the Edenian’s captivating, natural beauty. Jade usually wore makeup whenever she engaged in kombat, however, she didn’t need it. Tonight her face was clear of any cosmetics, allowing her pretty countenance to shine through. Her exquisite face was free of blemishes, except for those freckles that trailed the bridge of her nose and above her high cheekbones, and the gentle cleft in her chin which only enhanced her features. 

Raven lashes curled from her eyelids; they fluttered as the General’s face writhed, undoubtedly irritated her late-night activities were discovered by the razor-hat wielder. And behind those lids were the most alluring eyes he’s ever seen. 

It was difficult for anyone to not become enraptured by Jade’s piercing olive irises. They darkened to a deep forest whenever she was angry and brightened to a vivid clover when she was feeling joyous, humorous, and coquettish. And the color of her almond-shaped eyes contrasted gorgeously with her brown skin. 

The mocha strands of her wavy, waist-length hair was in a single braid. The plait rested over her shoulder and in between her breasts, only drawing his attention back to the full swells of caramel flesh. This time Kung Lao did lick his lips as he pictured his mouth enclosed over her puckered nipples as he sucked her breasts, making her squirm underneath him and bringing her to the peak of her arousal as she begged him to join their bodies and become one.

It was no secret the Shaolin descendant was smitten with the bojutsu specialist, even mustering the courage to ask her on a double date with Liu Kang and Kitana. Jade promptly rejected him, letting him know they’ll only date in his dreams. Pouring salt on the razor-hat wielder’s figurative wound, she followed her dismissal for a double date by admitting she has no tolerance for his humor. And to think he was being serious!

While his ardent feelings for the emerald assassin remain, Kung Lao respected her wishes and kept his emotions contained. And still, the teleporter admired Jade from a distance, only engaging in conversations when she visited the Temple for political matters now that Outworld and Earthrealm are allies. Nevertheless, occasionally whenever the caramel-skinned beauty is feeling mirthful and the two of them were alone, they’ll indulge in suggestive banter, matching each other’s wits to purposefully get a rise out of the other.

Tapping his foot on the cavern’s floor, Kung Lao tilted his head to the side, a devious smirk curving his thick, coral lips. “…And to think, I’ve had many daydreams contemplating what I had to do to get you on your back.”

“No effort on your part? Precisely like your accrued losses in kombat?” Jade effortlessly retorted.

The virid ninja sensed his eyebrow twitching at her rebuttal and noting his aggravation made her grin in triumph. When the razor-hat wielder didn’t respond, she continued. 

“You are staring, Kung Lao. And it is quite unnerving.”

“Surely you jest. You’re deliberately beguiling because you revel in the attention, Jade.”

A derisive snort was the bodyguard’s only reply because she wasn’t interested in trying to refute the truth of his words. The hubristic monk chuckled.

Keeping her lids closed, the bojutsu specialist asked with disinterest, “Is there something you want, Earthrealmer?”

“You mean besides the obvious?” Was the White Lotus member’s direct reply.

Releasing another snort, Jade rolled her olive eyes behind her closed lids and huffed, “You are incorrigible. _Angkuh_ ,” calling the Shaolin descendant “arrogant” in Outworld’s foreign language.

Ignoring the blatant insult, despite not exactly knowing what the bodyguard just said to him, the teleporter countered her statement. “And you have a tendency to wander in prohibited territory, _Měi nǚ_.” He referred to Jade by the nickname he gave her, meaning “beautiful woman” in Mandarin.

Listening to Kung Lao state the obvious reminded her she did intrude prohibited territory. The General could essentially hear the supercilious Earthrealmer’s signature, cocky grin exude through his voice and knowing he was relishing discovering her late-night escapade amplified her irritation.

The razor-hat wielder sat beside her and rested his arms on his parted knees. Momentarily taking his ebony eyes off the beauty next to him, he stared at the glowing waters of the Dragon Grotto’s waterfalls, pondering how he can turn this situation around in his favor.

Blinking her eyes open, Jade pulled her feet from the springs of the Dragon Grotto’s pool. She turned to lie on her left side, propping her elbow to cradle her chin in her palm. Reaching over the lap of her visitor without excusing herself, the Outworld Advisor grabbed a banana to eat. Peeling back the flesh of the yellow fruit, the emerald assassin rested her right leg over his right thigh, nestling it in between Kung Lao’s parted knees. She gently bit into her treat, knowing he was watching her every move with keen eyes.

“Tell me,” Jade’s husky voice filled the space between them as she swallowed the fruit. “What _are_ you thinking, monk?”

The hubristic monk’s lips curved in the naughtiest of smirks watching the Edenian exhibitionist take another bite from the phallus-shaped produce. His loins began to stir to life and his face heated some more as his ebony gaze traveled the expanse of her caramel leg all the way up to her thigh exposed from side splits of her paltry bedroom shorts. Her curvaceous hip protruded considerably from the position she lay, and more of her cleavage nearly fell from her bra top. 

What kind of game was the Outworld vixen playing? Did she _really_ want to know what his thoughts were currently about?

Lightly tapping his calloused fingertips against her bare thigh in between his legs Kung Lao replied, “Well, Jade, this _is_ a sacred place.”

The bodyguard returned his smirk with one of her own and stated, “I simply wanted to disseminate it with your musings. You seemed distant and unfocused, Earthrealmer.” She gradually bit into her banana again, licking the soft residue from her toffee lips.

A figurative lightbulb illuminated in his mind, confirming his thoughts were focused on something else. And the razor-hat wielder was thankful for the distraction unless the temptress laying next to him expected him to act on the other sinful ideas rampant in his head. 

“I wonder how much you’re willing to gamble to purchase my silence.” Kung Lao’s playful grin stretched when he noticed Jade’s left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Stroking the smooth skin of her thigh with his thumb, he continued. “It would be a shame if my Shaolin masters discovered what their trusted liaison has been doing. Master Li Bing would be _especially_ interested in learning of your late-night activities and the destruction of our Trap Dungeon.”

“An infant can crawl through those toys you Shaolin call ‘traps’. Take this as a lesson to erect better security measures in the future.” Rolling her eyes and tossing away her banana peel, Jade added as she swallowed the last morsel of the fruit, “You are as incorrigible as I alleged, you pestering monk.”

“That doesn’t address my concern,” the White Lotus member’s grin lengthened, tapping her thigh again and noting the prickle of gooseflesh that began to rise from her skin. They both knew the emerald assassin is indebted to him. Surreptitiously entering the consecrated Dragon Grotto could put a damper on the alliance between Earthrealm and Outworld. His Shaolin masters could assume Jade’s a liable threat and spy for Kitana Kahn. And that was a problem neither kombatant wanted to encounter.

Natives from both of their respective realms were still wary of the inhabitants residing in the other realm after many centuries of conflict. To diffuse their anxieties, Kitana Kahn sent her best friend to represent Outworld as an act of peace. If Jade’s presence in the sanctified cave is revealed, the pacification their diplomatic leaders worked hard to erect for their corresponding realms may end and conflict might possibly arise again.

Giving the supercilious Earthrealmer a narrowed look the bodyguard coolly replied, “I’d rather knock that conceited smile from your face than to bargain with you.”

Sensing an opportunity to test his skills against the bojutsu specialist, Kung Lao beamed at the challenge. “Are you certain, Jade? Because we can turn this wager into a spar if you wish.”

The Shaolin descendant lifted her leg and removed it from between his knees, rose to his feet, and stretched his hand towards the veteran kunoichi, offering it to her. “Let’s make this fun. When I win, I’ll keep silent about your nightly excursion…” He allowed his words to linger in the air between them, which alighted Jade’s ire. The caramel-skinned beauty suspected there was more to his initial offer.

“…and you have to accompany me on a date.”

“In your dreams, Kung Lao.”

“I’m just trying to make them a reality.” He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously and despite her better judgment, the General let out a few chortles.

Rolling her eyes teasingly at the White Lotus member, the Outworld Advisor admitted, “You certainly are persistent.”

“So? Is that a yes?” Kung Lao’s voice brimmed with hope.

Accepting his proffered hand, Jade allowed the hubristic monk to help her to her feet and she slipped into her flats. Standing in front of him, she placed her hands on her full, round hips and perused his simple beige cotton pajama set, black leather slippers, and—her olive eyes narrowed in confusion when she finally noticed it—his razor-brimmed hat atop his head.

“ _Gods_ , do you bring your hat with you everywhere you go?”

“I never leave without it,” the teleporter jokingly tapped his trademark headgear with his finger. “Never know when the opportunity might arise when I may need it.”

Dismissing his proclamation, the Edenian exhibitionist focused on their wager. “And what do I gain when I win?” The caramel-skinned beauty took several steps away from him, distancing herself from the supercilious Earthrealmer as she revealing her pink bo-staff from chartreuse sparks emanating from her fingers. She extended the weapon and readied her body into a Fan Zi fighting stance. “I must acquire something of worth from this wager of ours other than an effortless victory.”

“No need for the mental gymnastics concerning our bout because when _I_ win, you’ll gain me as a konsort.” Kung Lao gave the bodyguard a hearty laugh and wink, and once again against her better judgment, she chuckled at his humor she didn’t have tolerance for.

“I mean something _good_ , Shaolin.”

Feigning a look of hurt, the teleporter clutched his chest and asked with mock pain lacing his voice, “What’s better than me, _Měi nǚ_?”

“You leaving _me_ in peace,” Jade quickly responded with a smile, blinking her eyes merrily at her opponent. “No more asking for dates. I’m too far out of your league,” she pompously beamed.

“I only asked you twice,” he reasoned.

“And there won’t be a third.”

“Fair enough,” the razor-hat wielder removed his hat from his head and placed it against his chest, gently bowing to the bojutsu specialist as a show of respect. “If you win, I will no longer seek to kourt you, Jade. You have my word as a Shaolin.”

Jade’s brows rose in surprise, not at the bow or his promise, but viewing the Shaolin descendant’s hair for the first time. Often Kung Lao kept his tresses hidden underneath his hat—underneath his chin-strap. So, to see his thick onyx strands in a short ponytail caused the General’s breath to catch in her throat, her cheeks to warm in a slight blush, and pitter-patters to flutter in her belly. The berry flush in her cheeks deepened when he lifted his head and gave her the most adorable, youthful grin, wiggling his thick brows playfully at her again.

The hubristic monk’s boyish handsomeness caught the caramel-skinned beauty off-guard. Never recognizing how attractive the supercilious Earthrealmer is made Jade rapidly blink at the realization.

 _Kacak_ …! She mentally exclaimed, telling herself the monk is handsome.

The muscled biceps of his arms peeked through the short-sleeved, beige shirt he wore. She knew underneath his cotton sleepwear was an impressive body that could rival Liu Kang’s physique. Jade was perplexed why Kung Lao insisted on keeping his broad frame hidden beneath knee-length tunics, sleeveless undershirts, and baggy cargo pants. 

Watching the teleporter place his hat back on his head drew the veteran kunoichi’s attention to his face. And what an incredible face it was!

His ebony irises shined with mirth as he smiled at her, his double-lids hovering over his oval-shaped eyes crinkling with joy. No doubt at the thought of testing his skills against another kombatant. How predictable. Nonetheless, his brightened visage only increased his boyish attractiveness. 

Jade also noticed the hubristic monk’s smooth, unblemished fawn skin, angled cheeks, broad nose, and thick brows. Lowering her gaze to his mouth, the emerald assassin thickly swallowed as she eyed his lips. His full, coral lips stretched as his smile widened which also emphasized the slight stubble of his mustache above his top lip. She momentarily allowed herself to bask in a quick reverie of those very same lips trailing kisses over her body, his slight stubble gently chafing her skin. 

After Jade told Kitana of Kung Lao’s proposition to double date with the Outworld Heiress and Earthrealm’s Champion, the fan-wielder jokingly mentioned the teleporter’s good looks and how interesting it would be to see that date into fruition. The Edenian exhibitionist rolled her eyes and rebuffed her best friend’s words, reminding the sapphire assassin of Kung Lao’s impudence and bizarre Earthrealm humor. To which the Kahn agreed and they shared a laugh at his expense.

Perhaps Kitana was right all along.

“How did you manage to elude all of our traps, Jade?” The White Lotus member voiced his query, his curiosity now piqued as he too, readied his body in a Shaolin Fist fighting stance.

Replying simply, “I am a ninja,” the Outworld Advisor thanked the Elder Gods for Kung Lao’s voice intruding her fantasy. She assessed her opponent while conjuring a plan of attack.

While many tend to berate Liu Kang’s best friend for being in the aforementioned’s shadow, the emerald assassin knew Kung Lao is undoubtedly strong. It took strength and skill to defeat Noob Saibot, Goro, the Deadly Alliance, and Kintaro single-handedly. If only the teleporter would learn to keep his hubris and eagerness to prove himself equal to Liu Kang subdued, Jade honestly knew the razor-hat wielder could stand next to The Chosen One as his rightful equal.

Nevertheless, it was those flaws the virid ninja intended to exploit during their match. And it’s one more thing Jade has in her arsenal that’ll guarantee victory over the Shaolin descendant—his unbridled attraction to her. The bodyguard mastered the Art of Seduction, even mentoring her best friend in the licentious form, and the General knew of many ways to make the inexperienced kombatant fall to his knees before her without utilizing her staff or glaive.

Giving her opponent a salacious grin and coquettish stare, Jade’s natural husky voice lowered to a seductive, breathy whisper as she declared, “This will be easy.”

Kung Lao swiped his thumb and forefinger across the bladed rim of his hat, causing the metal to gleam in the Jinsei’s light and a resounding _ding_ in the cave. He lifted a dark brow inquiringly at the bojutsu specialist and replied, “Someone is presumptuous today.”

Positioning her bo-staff in front of her, Jade’s lips curved, stretching her grin as her confidence amplified when she proclaimed, “Knocking your hat off ends this fight.”

Demonstrating quick motions of his fists, the supercilious Earthrealmer matched the emerald assassin’s grin with his own enthusiastic smile. “This is going to be fun.”

Jade swiped her staff in an arc only centimeters above the ground, manifesting chartreuse magic that propelled forward towards her opponent. 

Within the blink of an eye, Kung Lao disappeared in a bright neon blue light, teleporting out of the bodyguard’s line of sight and avoiding her enchanted projectile.

He reappeared behind her, outstretching his leg to kick her in her back. Jade anticipated this, using her first attack to deceive the monk so he’ll get close enough for her to counterstrike. She clutched her bo-staff behind her at the base of her spine. Rapidly spinning around, she hit the White Lotus member several times at his sides, knocking him far away on the opposite side of the cave.

Catching himself before he fell, Kung Lao landed on his feet, staggering back. Eyeing the smug look on the emerald assassin’s face as he clutched his sore abdomen, the razor-hat wielder knew the virid ninja was reveling in her small victory. He also knew Jade is a long-range kombatant, using her weapons to keep her opponents at bay. While he is a close-range kombatant, the Shaolin descendant would need to seal the gap between them to best her in their fight.

Noting his writhing face as he measured his next move carefully, Jade smirked at the teleporter’s blatant contemplation. _Time to implement my next plan of attack_ , she mentally told herself.

Standing her bo-staff upright, the veteran kunoichi kept one hand on her weapon, using it as leverage as she leaned forward, making sure to reveal the full swells of her ample cleavage showing from the V-neck of her satin bra top. Sliding her tongue against the pink staff in a suggestive manner, Jade’s olive gaze centered on the inexperienced monk as she husked, “Come closer.” Curling her finger at him as she baited the Shaolin descendant and wrapped her upper thigh around her weapon like an exotic dancer.

As expected, Kung Lao’s countenance was filled with shock at the General’s salacious actions. His face darkened crimson as his oval-shaped eyes expanded and his lips parted at the gall of the bodyguard. His lower body also reacted to her lasciviousness. He felt himself harden in his boxers as blood rushed to his groin.

Noting the triumphant smirk on her face, the teleporter caught on to Jade’s scheme to use her body to distract him from their match. After regaining his composure, Kung Lao declared, “It’ll take more than your seductive hexes to best me in kombat, _Měi nǚ_.”

Righting herself and extending her pole at him again, the Outworld Advisor calmly replied, “Of course, Earthrealmer. It is why I said once I knock your hat off its perch I win this fight.” Chuckling at the hubristic monk’s frown of disapproval she added with a condescending laugh, “I simply allowed you to glimpse at what you will _never_ have.”

“And I said you’re awfully presumptuous, Jade.” He tossed his hat at her, which the veteran kunoichi activated her magenta forcefield. His weapon passed through her hourglass frame without creating a scratch against her flawless skin.

Catching his hat like a frisbee as it sailed in the air back to him, Kung Lao placed it on top of his head again and scowled at his own ineptitude. How could he forget about her forcefield which allows projectiles to faze through her?

“This bout of ours is entertaining but painstakingly predictable…” Revealing her jewel-encrusted glaive, Jade used Delia’s magic to allow the weapon to twirl around her body, taking advantage of her opponent’s distracted state as his eyes tried to pinpoint its trajectory.

“ _Hiyahhh_!” Thrusting her left arm outward, the Edenian exhibitionist pushed her shoulder forward, and lifted her left leg, increasing the propel of her weapon. She aimed the triple-bladed boomerang at its target, the razor-brimmed hat, promptly knocking it off his head.

Again, shocked by her actions, Kung Lao looked over his shoulder to where his treasured hat landed behind him, taking his ebony irises off the Outworld Advisor. Another mistake.

“ _Pì huà_!” The Shaolin descendant uttered an expletive in Mandarin. Before he could react in time, Jade sprinted towards the White Lotus member and, using her staff as a vault, she launched her body in the air and cartwheeled over her weapon. She sat atop the razor-hat wielder’s shoulders, facing him.

Releasing her bo-staff, the General tangled her fingers in Kung Lao’s hair, fisting his short ponytail while clutching the back of his head. She pushed his head forward against the center of her body, against the warmth between her thighs. Jade squeezed her thighs around her victim’s neck, trapping him against the apex of her physique.

In her left hand, she gripped her folded glaive like a dagger and raised her jewel-encrusted weapon above the teleporter’s head. Lowering her arm, Jade hovered it just a hair’s length away from his scalp, letting him know she could penetrate his skull at any given notice.

“…and it is over. My superior blade ends this. _Now concede_.” The emerald assassin demanded as a triumphant smirk curled her lips. She enclosed her thighs around him some more, keeping the hubristic monk in her suggestive, suffocating hold.

Kung Lao’s cheeks warmed from the lack of air. He felt the General’s body heat against his face while inhaling the scent of the vixen through his nostrils. All his mind could focus on is the sweet smell of ripe guavas and he briefly wondered if it’s fruit-scented fragrance she’s wearing or if that’s her body’s natural aroma.

The razor-hat wielder also felt the kombatant’s humid core against his face, melding against the crotch of her satin pajama shorts. _By the Gods_! _Is she wearing panties underneath her nightly attire_? He astonishingly thought. _How far is Jade willing to go just to win_?

Kung Lao’s sinful thoughts and current position made him painfully erect by now and if he didn’t end their bout quickly, the caramel-skinned beauty will witness his humiliation poking through his pajama pants. Such a telltale sign will undoubtedly increase her inflated ego.

 _This seductress underestimates my strength because of my inexperience_. Kung Lao mentally reminded himself that he was not beaten yet, regardless of his current position. He was determined to emerge the victor in their match.

Memories returned of Master Bo’ Rai Cho’s training sessions during his adolescence. The times the portly Outworlder would sneak him away from the Wu Shi compounds and into the seedy businesses of Zhengzhou’s red-light district to “teach” him about the birds and the bees. During those lessons, the young monk also learned how to kombat Outworld kunoichi and their Art of Seduction. Kung Lao was more than thankful for his favorite master’s lessons outside the Academy. The unorthodox, but effective, training had prepared him for this moment. _I have my own methods of allurement to turn this around in my favor_.

Circling his hands under, then over her thighs, the White Lotus member maneuvered his head just a little bit. He mentally smirked when he felt Jade’s thighs slightly vibrate against his shoulders when she felt him move his face against her orifice.

He lifted his neck just enough so he could look up and into those hypnotic clover irises of hers and breathe the Dragon Grotto’s air through his nostrils. The hubristic monk spread his lips into the most malevolent of smirks against the center of Jade’s satin pajama shorts. His pride swelled when he saw her pretty brown cheeks flush berry from her blush.

 _An intelligent tactic indeed_ — _using my attraction for her against me_. _And the vixen would have bested me in kombat if her salaciousness hadn’t caused her to make a single mistake that will cost her this match_ …

“I am enjoying myself and I would _love_ to stand here and remain in this position for the rest of the night with you, _Měi nǚ_.” Kung Lao began, making sure the Outworld Advisor felt every vibration of his lips as he spoke in between her thighs. “Nevertheless, I have a bet to win.”

Disappearing in another flash of neon blue light, the supercilious Earthrealmer teleported to where Jade knocked his hat away. Reappearing in the air with the bladed-edge headwear atop his head, the Shaolin descendant flipped in the air twice, spinning his foe around, keeping his hold firm on the virid ninja. With a final flip, Kung Lao slammed the emerald assassin on the cave’s floor, listening to her pained cry as her upper back and shoulders hit the ground hard.

The two kombatants’ legs were intertwined, and the razor-hat wielder was on top of her. He held Jade’s wrists, bounding them together above her head with his left hand. His right arm pressed against her ample chest, pinning the bojutsu specialist against the cobbled ground. His palm was filled with something lush and soft. Giving the unfamiliar mound a curious squeeze, Kung Lao’s ebony eyes widened in realization when he comprehended what occupied his hand.

Quickly apologizing to the General in Mandarin, “ _Xiè zuì_ ”, the teleporter moved his arm to her neck, a less offensive place, although Jade’s countenance gave no indication she minded the accidental touch.

Both fighters inhaled and exhaled heavily, their rapidly beating hearts decelerated as their bodies regained composure after their spar.

Mentally noting the error she made, Jade rolled her eyes, forgetting Kung Lao possesses the ability to teleport wherever his hat lay. She looked up and into the oval eyes of the hubristic monk and grinned through her heavy breathing. “Quite clever, Earthrealmer.”

Smirking down at winded the visage of the caramel-skinned beauty, Kung Lao mirrored her grin with his own. He playfully wiggled his brows again and propositioned one final time. “So? Double date with Liu Kang and Kitana?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was at work last week and finally finished it today. I seem to get more of my writing done at work than at home. This is for the 3 JadeLao fans who exist out there. And for fans of the **other** pairing (that shall remain nameless) who may stumble upon this fic and **enlighten** me about their favorite ship, all I have to say is **[this](https://media.giphy.com/media/RkGenOZzKYyeQ/giphy.gif)**. Next chapter will feature Liu Kang and Kitana. Please leave a review/comment.
> 
>  **P.S.** : The Mandarin phrases came from **[Yabla](https://chinese.yabla.com/chinese-english-pinyin-dictionary.php)** , which is now my new favorite resource for Chinese words.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Update July 14, 2019** : I felt it necessary to rewrite Chapter 1 because I was dissatisfied with the original draft. I just didn’t think it was sexy enough and the interactions between Kung Lao and Jade just felt stiff. Also, I wanted to change Jade manifesting energy into utilizing Delia’s magic in her arsenal. The idea was inspired by Jade’s moveset and gear in MK11 which are all magic-based from the Edenian sorceress. I delve a little more into this in Chapter 2.
> 
> Malay words are from **[WordHippo](https://www.wordhippo.com/)**. I cannot guarantee the words are 100% accurate, but I think the Malay language fits Jade. But instead of the language being Malay, I’m going to use the words she speaks as Outworld language in my fic. Am I making sense? I may apply simple Japanese words and phrases for Kitana in upcoming chapters and future fics and use what she says as Outworld language, too. But I’m still undecided.
> 
>  **[The Story of Princess Hase](https://etc.usf.edu/lit2go/72/japanese-fairy-tales/4873/the-story-of-princess-hase/)** is a Japanese fairy tale (at least that’s what Google said) that I stumbled upon while searching for Japanese fairy tales featuring (you guessed it) princesses. Kitana’s character is inspired by edo-Japanese culture (why is she Chinese in MK11, I dunno). I chose this very random fairy tale, which ironically is about a young princess trying to hold onto her innocence while submerged in the detriments of life after the death of her mother. I embellished it a bit by creating a volume of short stories featuring the heroine instead of using it as a stand-alone fable.
> 
> Recipe for **[Chinese Fried Caramel Apples](https://www.finedininglovers.com/recipes/dessert/caramel-apple-recipe/)**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **…When It Feels So Right** : **Chapter 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter featuring the kouple that’s better than the canon kouple. Here’s to more perversion and fanservice! Enjoy!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I promised Liu Kang and Kitana would make their cameos in this chapter. But I **had** to get this out of the way to set the foundation for this story’s **main** kouple. But it’s guaranteed we’ll see our favorite red and blue pairing in Chapter 3. And that’s another thing. Initially, this story was supposed to be 2 chapters, but it’s looking like it may be 4 chapters. But that’s a good thing, especially since JadeLao fics are few and far in between.
> 
> Here's a Liutana short titled **[Interlude](https://eroprincess.dreamwidth.org/24744.html)** to hopefully hold over anyone who's anticipating their appearance in Chapter 3. The short is only available on my **DW** account.
> 
>  **Warning** : This chapter mentions **underage masturbation**. Not your cup of tea? **[Don't read](https://www.disney.com)**!

_Wu Shi Dragon Grotto_ , _Shaolin Temple_ ; _Earthrealm_ …

Feeling Kung Lao’s _excitement_ pressed against her bare, lower thigh caused Jade to grin triumphantly. She may have lost their wager, but the virid ninja still managed to successfully seduce him. And judging by what she felt through his pajama pants, not only is she willing to grant the White Lotus member the date he’s dreamed of, but he may get to experience the luxury of being with a woman for the first time.

 _And to think the entire time this Earthrealmer was keeping such precious_ equipment _under wraps_. Jade told herself as her lids hovered over her eyes, her olive irises brightening like the peridots embedded in her weapons. She gave her opponent a coquettish stare through her curled lashes.

Surreptitiously shifting her leg to get a better feel of his erection, the bojutsu specialist flirtatiously smiled at the teleporter and replied, “Alright, Lao, you have bested me in our spar. _Tahniah_ ,” She congratulated her opponent. “I will uphold my end of our bargain for the double date you dream of, but only under _one_ condition…”

Feeling the Outworld Advisor’s warm thigh rubbing against his crotch made the razor-hat wielder’s angled, fawn cheeks flushed crimson. The innocuous touch felt good—it felt _really_ good. And thinking about it only caused the supercilious Earthrealmer’s blush to deepen as his ebony eyes widened in embarrassment. He turned his head and focused his gaze on the numerous open treasure chests and candles that lined the edge of the Grotto’s pool, too humiliated to face the Edenian exhibitionist.

Only a few times during those obstinate, adolescent years did Kung Lao break his vow to celibacy and succumb to the pleasures of self-indulgence. And most of those times it was because his former master, Bo’ Rai Cho, would sneak him away from the Shaolin grounds and into the city, taking him to numerous lascivious places in the red light district of Zhengzhou. What’s a teenage boy to do after spending the entire day sipping sake and whiskey with his favorite teacher while visiting several underground strip clubs and nude bars to “learn” about women?

Upon returning to the Academy well past curfew, the teleporter remembered being scolded and whipped by Master Li Bing for disappearing from the Temple when it was strictly forbidden, his habitual laziness, and dishonoring his great ancestor’s name. The old fart always did make life hell for the young weapon’s expert-in-training. Not to mention the added punishment of tending to the expansive gardens of the sacred lands. Kung Lao mentally winced thinking about all the painful blisters he accumulated on his hands while attending to the thorny bushes of Shaolin grounds.

While alone in the dorm’s showers, an added benefit for sneaking into the Academy well past bedtime, Kung Lao began to explore himself. He thought about the nude women giving him lap dances while his Master watched mirthfully, holding his rotund belly as he gaily laughed at his young, inexperienced student.

The hubristic monk felt guilty after relieving himself, but the trips away from the private school continued, and so did the exploration of his body. Feeling Jade’s thigh pressed against his manhood brought those shameful memories back, but this time his rising lust increased without the feeling of humiliation obstructing his ever-growing attraction of her.

“I’m listening,” Kung Lao’s managed to get his desire for the bodyguard pinned beneath him under control. His signature countenance of arrogance replaced his earlier embarrassment when he looked at her again.

Shifting her body again to get another feel of his length against her thigh, Jade’s lids hovered over her olive gaze and she mentally chuckled when his cheeks began to darken again. “My back is quite sore after your last attack. It is only right you owe me a massage, monk.”

“I am more than happy to oblige.” The Shaolin descendant’s ebony eyes alighted with excitement. He humorously added, “It is evident you’re eager to have my hands on you, _Měi nǚ_.”

Shifting her gaze upward to where the supercilious Earthrealmer’s left hand kept her wrists in a firm grip, the Outworld Advisor’s eyes gazed down to where his right arm hovered just above her neck. Pursing her toffee lips together, Jade countered his accusation with her own blunt honesty with a simple lift of her brow. “I see you’re eager to keep _your_ hands on me, Lao.”

Smirking at the truth of her words, Kung Lao released the General from his grip. He rose to his feet and dusted his pajama set free of the debris of the cavern’s floor. Stretching out his hand, he pulled the bojutsu specialist to her feet and watched with awe as she also brushed dirt and tiny pebbles from her revealing satin pajama set and flawless skin.

Knowing the White Lotus member’s stare was focused on the jiggly parts of her body, the caramel-skinned beauty rolled her eyes at him and retorted, “Don’t stare too long.”

“If I don’t, then who else is here to give you the attention you seek?”

“Tch.” Limping towards the teleporter, Jade circled her arm around his broad shoulders, and Kung Lao wrapped his arm around her, supporting her weight. Slowly they padded over to the edge of the Dragon Grotto’s pool and the teleporter gradually helped the veteran kunoichi into a sitting position.

Taking a seat behind her in a half-lotus position, Kung Lao removed his hat to make sure he didn’t accidentally cut her with it and placed it beside him. He combed his fingers through his short, onyx locks without loosening his hair from its ponytail. He noticed the large bruise that spread across the bodyguard’s upper back. Traveling from her left shoulder all the way to her right shoulder, the razor-hat wielder winced at the burgundy mark darkening her caramel skin and felt slight remorse for the wound, even though he’ll never admit it. His intention wasn’t to hurt her with his last attack; he only wanted to stun her. Nevertheless, Jade never would have gotten hurt if she only realized she never stood a chance at defeating a Shaolin in the first place!

Slipping out of her shoes once more, the emerald assassin stuck her feet in the cool waters of the Grotto and released a heavy sigh when the Jinsei’s energy instantly healed her aching back. Even still, the Edenian exhibitionist reached for the hem of her bra top and lifted her arms over her head, removing the garment and tossing it next to her opponent’s hat, making sure her masseuse could have full access to caress her bare back.

Crossing her arms to clutch her naked breasts in her palms, Jade looked over her shoulder and smirked at Kung Lao’s oval-shaped eyes widening from her actions. Giving the hubristic monk a playful grin she asked with a husk deepening her voice, “Like what you see?”

Annoyance writhed his countenance as the White Lotus member’s brow twitched rapidly at the pestering Outworld Advisor. He replied, “I see you _like_ patronizing me, _pō fù_.” The teleporter referred to the temptress in front of him as a vixen in his native language.

“Then I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” she haughtily remarked.

Looking down and eyeing the space in between their bodies, Jade released her breasts and reached behind her, blindingly grabbing Kung Lao’s knees. She parted his thighs, coaxing him to spread his legs so he could sit closer to her.

“For someone so audacious, you truly are innocent and pure just like Liu Kang, Lao.” A few feminine giggles bubbled from her throat and the bojutsu specialist knew she was kindling the Shaolin descendant’s ire. He always wore his insecurities about his best friend on his sleeve because he was desperate to prove himself as the Chosen One’s equal. It was just too easy to use the teleporter’s Achilles Heel against him. “I promise I won’t hurt you, Earthrealmer. _Come closer_ ,” she breathily repeated from their earlier bout.

Despite not seeing her expression, the hubristic monk knew the veteran kunoichi wore a smug, triumphant grin on her face. And knowing this irked him even more.

Taking off his bedroom slippers, Kung Lao rolled the hem of his pajama pants to his mid-calves and adjusted his body until he sat directly behind Jade, his torso just a few centimeters from touching her naked back. He also made sure to keep some distance between their lower bodies. Once again, the Edenian exhibitionist ignited his yearning for her, making him hard again. And with her sitting topless only inches in front of him wasn’t helping his situation. And the last thing he wanted for that shapely, lovely rear of hers touching against the seat of his—too late.

Once Jade felt the White Lotus member’s body heat warm her bare skin, she purposefully scooted against him, making sure her derrière was comfortably nestled in his lap, directly over his erection. Tossing her waist-length braid over her shoulder and out of his way, the emerald assassin clutched her bare breasts again and looked over her shoulder at Kung Lao’s adorable, but visibly peeved expression and released another set of chortles.

“Surely you are not upset with me for comparing you to Liu Kang?” The bodyguard innocently asked, playfully batting her eyelashes at her masseuse. Of course, she was aware she antagonized him by taking off her pajama top and sitting in his lap, but for the sake of continuously pestering him, she’ll feign ignorance to those tidbits.

“You could learn from his humility. I expect monks to be humble.” Jade faced the impressive statues of the Grotto’s dragons, watching as the glowing waters of Earthrealm’s life-force spill from their open mouths.

Settling his legs around her thighs, the Shaolin descendant also placed his feet in the water, welcoming the Jinsei’s energy flowing through his body and invigorating him after his spar with the caramel-skinned beauty.

“I am the exception to the rule.” Kung Lao boasted, grinning behind her as he knew this time he kindled _her_ ire. The teleporter placed his hands on the virid ninja’s shoulders and slowly began to knead her muscles. He replied, “And it shows how much you know about the ‘ _Chosen One_ ’.” The hubristic monk couldn’t resist rolling his eyes at the mention of his best friend’s given nickname from their Shaolin brothers. “There are several words I can use to describe Liu Kang; ‘humility’ isn’t one of them.”

“But—”

“ _And_ ,” Kung Lao emphasized, interrupting the veteran kunoichi. “I’m not as innocent and pure as you assume, _Měi nǚ_.”

“ _Berdosa_!” Jade exasperated in an accusatory tone. She looked over her shoulder and into the ebony eyes of the supercilious Earthrealmer. She lifted a finely arched brow at the razor-hat wielder and pursed her toffee lips together in a smirk. Her lids narrowed in mirth when she voiced her next question. “So, you are a sinful monk?”

Ceasing his massage, the White Lotus member also lifted his brow quizzically at the bojutsu specialist. Giving the General a look of confusion, he quickly defended himself. “I am no Liu Kang… but I’m hardly _sinful_.”

“Now you are simply being nonsensical, Earthrealmer.” Jade huffed, her cheeks puffing in aggravation. She faced the dragon statues again and rolled her eyes when she listened to the White Lotus member chuckling behind her. “How does Liu Kang suffer your foolishness?”

Pressing his calloused fingers deep into the muscles of her shoulders, Kung Lao found himself humored by the bojutsu specialist’s mild outburst. The Outworld Advisor often kept her cool even when faced against her enemies. But a simple comment is what broke her normally placid visage.

“Deep down, I amuse him.”

The Shaolin descendant’s answer only managed to confuse her. The two Wu Shi graduates were as opposite as night and day. Everyone in their group preferred Liu Kang to Kung Lao, mainly due to the teleporter’s hubris and bizarre sense of humor. Nevertheless, the pyromancer seemed to take his best friend’s personality in stride. It was puzzling, really, and she didn’t understand why or how two people so different can get along so well.

“Outworlders do not share this humor.”

Carelessly shrugging at her admission—why would Jade assume he gave a damn about what Outworlder’s thought?—the razor-hat wielder’s hands traveled down her back until he reached the base of her spine. He increased the speed of his massage, deepening the pressure of his calloused fingers while decreasing the tension she felt with the flat of his palms.

He listened to the bodyguard’s soft moans, letting him know she was enjoying his touches. And his pride swelled as his chest expanded, along with another part of his anatomy as her bottom gently moved against his groin.

 _Great Ancestor_ , _please give me the strength to endure this_. Kung Lao mentally prayed to his deceased elder whose namesake he shared. Beads of sweat began to pebble along his hairline and his heartbeat increased as his libido rose. Taking a few deep breaths, he willed himself to calm down to continue his rubdown.

Closing her eyes and sighing contentedly from the White Lotus member’s touches Jade leaned back, resting her head against his shoulder and released a peaceful hum. Absentmindedly she murmured, “Elders, that feels good.”

Swallowing thickly as his nervousness increased, Kung Lao practiced his deep breathing again to get his fervor under control. This was the closest he’s ever been with a woman, his awkward teenhood spent at those underground clubs notwithstanding. His Shaolin vow to celibacy prohibited him from engaging in the pleasures of coition. And while the two of them indulged in suggestive banter and flirted a bit every now and then, having the General leaning against him topless with her breasts cupped in her palms whispering and moaning in his ear as he kneaded her muscles was testing his faith. Not to mention the delicious feeling of her bottom gently rubbing against his _very_ prominent erection only added fuel to his lust-filled fire. The hubristic monk didn’t know if Jade was doing this intentionally to rouse him or if she was simply being herself. However, his thoughts didn’t stop his ebony eyes from sneaking peeks over her shoulder as he stole a few glances at the tops of her ample cleavage.

Thankfully the White Lotus member didn’t have to ponder his musings for long because Jade’s sudden change in demeanor routed his current thoughts.

“There is something I do not understand, Earthrealmer.” The emerald assassin opened her eyes and gazed at her opponent, her olive irises glistening in the cave with curiosity. “Your relationship with Liu Kang… The two of you often refer to each other as brothers. But you are always in competition with him. Why are you so eager to prove yourself his equal? Are you really upset that you are not the Champion of Mortal Kombat?”

Kung Lao stopped his caresses, his hands motionless against the virid ninja’s back and double-lidded eyes went wide when she asked her questions. He wasn’t offended by her words, but they did stun him because they were unexpected.

Removing one of his hands from her caramel skin to run his fingers through his short hair again, he contemplated how he was going to answer her. The Shaolin descendant released the onyx strands from his ponytail, letting his silken tresses free as he bought himself some time to figure out how he would indulge her curiosities. A few bangs fell over his forehead, the tips just grazing his thick eyebrows while the rest of his hair touched the base of his ear lobes and the nape of his neck.

Jade patiently waited for the teleporter to answer her as she quietly observed him mulling over her queries.

After several moments of silence passed between the two, Kung Lao finally obliged the veteran kunoichi. “There _is_ something you do not understand, assassin.” The White Lotus member began massaging her again, not because Jade needed it, her back has long since healed thanks to the Jinsei’s waters. He needed a distraction as he told her the truth about his lineage and the bitter truth at the price one pays when they’re the Champion of Mortal Kombat.

“One, I am not in competition with Liu Kang alone; it is a brotherly rivalry he and I share.”

Hearing this made Jade frown in bewilderment. The Shaolin warriors often referred to themselves as siblings, much like her relationship with Kitana. However, unlike the razor-hat wielder and the flame fist kombatant, she and the former Princess never competed against one another trying to best the other; siblings weren’t supposed to. At least they never did so on their own accord. However, while serving under Shao Kahn and enduring his training the Conqueror would pin the sisters against one another to see who was the strongest of his daughters. But why— 

“Two,” the Outworld Advisor’s thoughts were interrupted when Kung Lao continued to speak. “I do not have any desire to become Earthrealm’s next Champion. I know firsthand about the curse that comes with the title.”

Now the bojutsu specialist was even more bewildered!

“My great ancestor defeated Shang Tsung in Mortal Kombat many generations ago.” Kung Lao began. “For fifty years he was revered as the greatest hero in Earthrealm and after the old sorcerer’s defeat, my predecessor became a legend among the Shaolin. The treasures you see here in these open chests you were inquiring about earlier, they belong to the House of Kung; courtesy of the Great Kung Lao.”

Jade’s loud gasp reverberated throughout the chamber of the Dragon Grotto. “That cannot be!”

She lifted her head from the teleporter’s shoulder, evident shock writhing her beautiful face as she stared at the supercilious Earthrealmer in awe. She—no, _anyone_ —would have difficulty believing Kung Lao comes from a family of wealth and prestige.

The White Lotus member always carried the pride of his family’s name with a sense of bravado. Often he grated everyone’s nerves, including hers, with his antics, but there was never a time that the veteran kunoichi could remember when he bragged about coming from a lineage of affluence. It was such a juxtaposition, really. The Shaolin are frugal, choosing to live simply, but here she sat in the lap of one of the order’s most prominent kombatants who had the choice to live lavishly if he so desired.

Who _is_ Kung Lao, exactly?

The emerald assassin searched his face her any signs of duplicity, but there were none. Kung Lao’s ebony eyes were hardened and his coral lips were pressed into a thin line, no doubt the warring thoughts in his mind were getting the better of him.

“Before the Great Kung Lao won Mortal Kombat, he hailed from a modest family of rice farmers. Raiden recruited him when he was just an adolescent to join the secret White Lotus Society and train at the Wu Shi after witnessing my ancestor practicing Wing Chun style of martial arts, believing he could be the future hope for Earthrealm in the next tournament. Years later when the Great Kung Lao entered the tournament, Raiden’s premonition proved true.”

Jade noticed her opponent didn’t refer to the Thunder God as “Lord” as he habitually did. There are rumors that there’s tension between the deity and his protégé, but she knew if she asked Kung Lao about it, he would neither confirm nor deny the accusations. Instead, she rested her head on his shoulder again, willing herself to listen to the rest of his story.

“My kin’s victory in Mortal Kombat brought generational fame and fortune to my family’s name and he used it to cultivate the school into what it is today. And it made the once proletarian Academy of the Shaolin globally renowned. But there is an unspoken curse in the Temple that comes with preeminence in the ceremony…”

“…The victor will not age for fifty years until the next tournament.” Jade finished. “For those of us who hail from Outworld, that is but a mere speck in time. But for Earthrealmers…”

“Yes. For many ages, the Great Kung Lao outlived his friends, his family… his loved ones because he constantly had to train as a kombatant to defend our home realm in the next competition.” By now the razor-hat wielder finished his rubdown. He folded his hands in his lap, looking down where his fingers were intertwined, his mind no longer focused on the Edenian exhibitionist.

“One by one my great ancestor had to watch everyone he cared about the most die. His wife. His children. His grandchildren. The friends he made at the Temple. He outlived them all. And all for what? To constantly remain in kombat? That is not a life I would wish upon my worst enemy. I’d like to imagine my predecessor was much happier living meekly on that rice farm before Raiden’s influence. _Hún dàn_.”

Kung Lao uttered the expletive under his breath in Mandarin. Although Jade was unaware of its meaning, she knew it was an obvious insult towards the elemental god.

“After the Great Kung Lao’s defeat in Mortal Kombat at the hands of Goro, for the next four hundred fifty years, the Shaolin died fruitlessly in the ceremony until the tenth tournament. There was no one from the Academy who could live up to my kin’s namesake until…”

“…Liu Kang…” the caramel-skinned beauty completed Kung Lao’s sentence in a soft whisper.

The razor-hat wielder continued as though Jade never spoke. “During our graduation ceremony, Liu Kang and I were chosen to have an exhibition match in front of our student body, sifus, and Shaolin elders to determine which of us will represent our home realm in Mortal Kombat. We were the most powerful kombatants at the Wu Shi, our strength nearly mirroring each other. Liu Kang was chosen because of his kombat prowess and mastery of Jeet Kun Do. I was chosen because of my family’s namesake and expertise at adapting my ancestor’s fighting style and incorporating it with my creative style of weapon’s handling.

“Liu Kang was selected by our order to defend Earthrealm due to his impeccable skills. I was humiliated in front of our Shaolin brethren when he defeated me.” Releasing a heavy sigh, Kung Lao finally felt the burden he’s been carrying most of his life gradually lift from his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Jade’s bare torso and rested his chin atop her hair, breathing in the sweet scent of guava from her mocha strands. An innocent gesture and the Outworld Advisor knew the hubristic monk was seeking comfort in her embrace. She also knew it took the teleporter to gather the humility necessary to admit all of this to her. And she was honored he was so very open and honest with her. She began to understand the White Lotus member a little more now.

“I’ve been preparing to represent the Shaolin in Mortal Kombat for my entire life. It is my birthright as I carry my family’s name to live up to the legacy my great ancestor set. My nephew Jin who idolizes me… I feel like I let him and my family down. I do not want my nephew to think his uncle is nothing more than a boastful failure. He deserves to know I am just as competent as the current tournament’s Champion. As our great predecessor…”

Jade’s earlier assumption that Kung Lao could live lavishly due to his namesake if he desired was rebuffed. The razor-hat wielder was born into the life of a kombatant, never having the freedom to choose if he wanted to become a warrior to tirelessly defend his home realm or live a simple life of peace. The life of a kombatant was chosen for him. Although he never said it, the bodyguard highly suspected the White Lotus member would choose the latter if fate allowed it. Now he’s enveloped in the shadows of two Champion kombatants whose reputations he’s expected to live up to, yet somehow falling just a breath short of their impeccable feats. And the reality is, no matter his accomplishments, Kung Lao may never live up to his predecessor or best friend’s legacies. Fate dealt the hubristic monk quite an interesting hand, indeed. She could relate in so many ways.

“But Liu Kang… someone who’s not even from the Kung lineage, someone who was orphaned as an infant and brought to the Temple managed to not only defeat me in kombat but succeeded in the ceremony twice, besting Outworld’s most powerful foes.”

The Edenian exhibitionist waited patiently for the razor-hat wielder to continue. She felt the skin of her belly pinch, causing her to wince at the stinging sensation as the supercilious Earthrealmer balled his hands into fists, clearly agitated. 

“And I couldn’t be more proud of him.” 

 _That_ was unexpected!

Kung Lao relaxed his hands and smiled, thinking about the day when everyone at the sacred Temple gathered in celebration upon Liu Kang’s return from the tournament as a Shaolin Champion.

“Am I envious of the praise he receives for beating Outworld’s mightiest kombatants in Mortal Kombat and returning home victorious? Yes. Often I fantasize about how I should have been chosen to represent our faction, our order, and my family in defeating the scum that threatened my home realm in the tournament that took the life of my ancestor. Nevertheless, the title of Champion of Mortal Kombat couldn’t have been given to someone more deserving. My brother carries the pride of the Shaolin and Earthrealm on his back. His victories have secured our realm’s safety for another one hundred years. He’s the perfect candidate for the title.

“And I do not have to worry about Liu Kang sharing a similar fate as my predecessor, wasting years perfecting his form, deteriorating until the next ceremony. He has Kitana in his life, at his side. Her Edenian heritage will ensure the next one hundred years my brother lives will be a fulfilling one.” A sly smile curved Kung Lao’s lips, although Jade couldn’t see it. “Even though I’ll never tell him that.”

Giggling while nodding and humming in agreement the emerald assassin admitted, “Kitana’s dark demeanor has lifted ever since she’s crossed paths with Liu Kang. They are perfect for each other.” She facetiously added, “However, I have no qualms about telling her that.”

Chuckling at her wit, Kung Lao continued. “Liu Kang and I grew up together in the Academy since childhood studying under the same masters and learning the intricate techniques of martial arts. Now we fight side-by-side as partners, as brothers. We were once students here and now he and I instruct the next generation of Earthrealm defenders. And I realize I do not need a title to define me or the burden of living in the Great Kung Lao’s shadow shaping my future. I will continue to honor my great ancestor, however, I will succeed on my _own_ merits.” After a short pause, the Shaolin descendant spoke again. “Besides…”

The teleporter allowed his words to trail off. The virid ninja tilted her head back underneath his chin to better look at the hubristic monk, her eyes trying their best to focus on staring at his face which was difficult at this angle. 

“Mmm?” She murmured, lifting her brows in wonder.

Looking down at the caramel-skinned beauty the White Lotus member stretched his coral lips into a lopsided grin, appearing even more boyishly handsome to her which caused her belly to flutter. “…I’ve learned that a light heart lives long, too.”

Jade gasped once again when the realization hit her full-force. Kung Lao uses the humor she claimed to not have a tolerance for as a way to placate his insecurities and woes concerning his kin and the flame fist kombatant. Another intricate layer of the supercilious Earthrealmer’s character has been exposed to her tonight.

After a few moments of silence passed between the two kombatants, it was the veteran kunoichi who spoke first. “ _Saya minta maaf_. I am sorry, Lao. I did not know any of this.”

“Hmm?” Kung Lao lifted his chin and stretched his neck to get a better look at the bojutsu specialist. “Why are you apologizing?”

This time it was her turn to swallow humble pie as she admitted, “If I had known the truth about your past, the truth about your lineage, I would have—”

“Silly woman,” the razor-hat wielder softly laughed as he rested his chin on her shoulder once more, surreptitiously staring at the curves of her heavy cleavage again. “You do not have to feel compelled to apologize.”

“ _Terima kasih_ … Thank you, Lao…”

“Heh, why are you thanking me?”

Reflecting on Kitana’s kidnapping and the role he played in rescuing her when the Earthrealm protector was prepared to leave the Princess to die by Shao Kahn’s hands, Jade also felt obligated to express her gratitude.

“Because if you had not suggested to Raiden that you’ll assist Liu Kang in rescuing Kitana while the others fight in the tournament, my sister surely would have died that day. I never properly thanked you for it.”

“Tch. You _are_ silly, _Měi nǚ_. You do not have to feel compelled to thank me, either. Shao Kahn was a brute who needed to be stopped at all costs. And sentencing his own daughter to death, only a monster would do something that horrific. Saving Kitana was the right thing to do despite Raiden’s reservations.”

Despite Kung Lao’s words, the General felt an incessant need to reveal some dark truths about herself to the hubristic monk. “I found out quite some time ago that I am the daughter of Prince Jobashel. He presided over a small Edenian country. My mother was a humble sorceress, studying the teachings of Lady Delia’s ancient magic.

“I was an infant when my home realm, Edenia, lost their tenth Mortal Kombat tournament. Shao Kahn invaded and slaughtered our King, Jerrod, and nearly the majority of Edenian natives. He only spared a handful of us, turning my people either into his slaves for his enjoyment, or grooming us to become his elite assassins. My parents were among the ones he allowed to live.

“As a token of their loyalty to their new Emperor, my parents gifted me to the brute without a second thought.” Jade's almond-shaped eyes darkened a deep forest, baring her teeth in anger as she thought about how her parents didn’t care enough for her to fight for her, to be more than willing to die for her. How little did they think of their only child to hand their baby to a cold-blooded murderer without hesitation?

Kung Lao kept quiet as he intently listened to the virid ninja detail the origins of her past.

“Once he received me, Shao Kahn, immediately sentenced my parents to death. They were imprisoned in his dungeons, waiting for their execution until the day when they died by his hands in the Kolosseum during a celebratory festival. The Emperor gathered his people in commemoration for asserting dominion over Edenia for the ever-expanding Outworld. And he made sure that my parents were humiliated before they took their last breaths. He called them cowards, used them as dastard examples for giving away their only child instead of fighting for my life. And he was right.”

“ _Pì huà_ …” Kung Lao cursed in disbelief after listening to everything the bodyguard just said. He lifted his head from her shoulder and eyed her, her forest gaze meeting his ebony irises. “It is I who is sorry for what you’ve endured, Jade. I cannot imagine how you must have felt when you discovered the truth about your parents.”

“Oh, I was infuriated. I am still livid. Nevertheless, I will not allow my eyes to weep, or my heart to clench for people who have never considered me. My birth mother and father gave me to Shao Kahn without resistance, believing he would spare their lives… only to be sentenced to the same fate as the other Edenians he slaughtered. King Jerrod fought for his people, his family, before falling victim to the Emperor’s War Hammer…”

The Edenian exhibitionist rested her head on Kung Lao’s shoulder again and closed her eyes. He rested his chin on her shoulder once more, focusing his gaze on the swells of her breasts nearly spilling from her palms. What the General said next made the Shaolin descendant lift his brows in surprise.

“My origins nearly parallel yours, Earthrealmer. I also was not granted the luxury to choose the life I wanted to live. Your family decided you will become a Shaolin kombatant to walk the path your great ancestor set. My family decided my fate the moment they gifted me to Shao Kahn. I was raised in the Palace, groomed to serve as an elite assassin to defend the Emperor and Outworld for as long as I can remember. It was constant training, fighting, killing… The kombat seemed infinite… And at one point I even reveled in it. Shao Kahn was so impressed with my prowess as a ninja that he promoted me to General of the Outworld Army. Basking in his praise I continued to kill to make him proud; the incessant kombat continued as a result.” 

Thinking about the numerous Shaolin warriors she killed in Shao Kahn’s name made the General mentally sick. Guilt filled her as she mused over how she’s now serving as a trusted liaison to Kitana Kahn while residing in the Holy Temple of the Monks. The very group of people she brutally murdered in the past welcomed her with open arms without judgment. Aside from the private school’s elders most of the monks treated her like family; Kung Lao and Liu Kang was especially kind to her. The bojutsu specialist didn’t think she could ever rectify her past transgressions, but her thoughts won’t stop her from trying.

The tension that developed in her body finally released as the veteran kunoichi spoke again.

“But I suppose the Elder Gods work in mysterious ways. If my parents had not given me away to the Conqueror, I never would have met my sister, Kitana. For over ten thousand years she and I have lived together, trained together, and fought side-by-side together. I will happily die for Kitana as I know she will die for me. I am proud to say I have not inherited my family’s spinelessness. I will never allow myself to be dictated and ruled by a tyrant. I will seek liberty in death before I will ever allow that to happen.”

“It is one of the many things I admire about you, Jade.” The teleporter openly stated, removing his gaze from the view of her cleavage momentarily. “Your tenacity and bravery, your loyalty to your home realm, and Kitana are meritorious.

“Despite your former devotion to Shao Kahn and the crimes you committed for him, the instant you discovered he sentenced your sister to death, you did not vacillate to defect from your Emperor and seek the assistance from your enemy realm to save her. No matter what you experience, your spirit cannot be broken. And that makes you truly beautiful, _Měi nǚ_.”

Snuggling deeper into the White Lotus member’s broad shoulder, a breathy sigh fell past the Outworld Advisor’s parted, toffee lips as she inhaled the clean, woodsy scent of his cologne from his neck. She received his praise graciously, gently smiling at his words—which soon turned into a wicked grin. 

“Are you certain you do not wish to tell me how beautiful I am because of my exquisite features or my marvelous curves?” To emphasize her question, Jade opened her eyes again and rubbed her backside against Kung Lao’s lap, causing his manhood to stand at attention once more. “Your eyes were focused on my breasts this entire time.”

Caught with his hand in the figurative cookie jar, the hubristic monk gave a half-hearted shrug and a lopsided grin, making the bodyguard’s stomach flutter once again at his boyish countenance.

“If it is any consolation, they’re _very_ beautiful.” He offered absentmindedly.

Increasing the motions of her gyrating hips in his lap, the veteran kunoichi returned his grin with her own. “ _Mmm_ … Will you tell me more about how beautiful I am?” 

He took a few moments to relish in the pleasure of the emerald assassin’s derrière grinding against his erection. The teleporter’s hips voluntarily moved, lifting and meeting against the softness of her rear, creating the most wonderful friction in his lap.

Allowing temptation to take over, Kung Lao clutched both sides of her waist to brace himself. He pulled Jade back against his hips as he pushed his forward, cushioning his length against the swollen cheeks of her backside. 

Listening to the Edenian exhibitionist’s husky, feminine giggles only increased his rising lust for the seductress in his lap. He felt himself jerk against her bottom as their simulated sex became roughened and more passionate. 

Jade’s soft laughter soon turned into gentle moans of pleasure as the speed of their movements intensified. Kung Lao released fervid grunts at the feeling of his clothed dick wedged in between the satin-covered cheeks of the Outworld Advisor’s derrière. His double-lids hovered over his eyes and his vision became hazy with desire; his onyx irises focusing on the way the General’s breasts jiggled in her palms, matching the rhythm as she bounced in his lap. Only the restraint he was taught at the Academy prevented him from bending the virid ninja over and taking her from behind, showing her that he was more than capable of taking her to new heights despite his inexperience.

And it was the thought of his Shaolin teachings at the Temple that made the razor-hat wielder stop. Before things went too far, Kung Lao used a bit of force to cease the movements of Jade’s hips, despite the figurative red devil on his left shoulder whispering in his ear to allow her to continue. 

“Your ego knows no bounds, assassin.” The hubristic monk wiped the beads of sweat that peppered along his hairline and he willed his beating heart to slow down and allow himself to cool off. 

Releasing a disappointed huff when her opponent came to his senses and ceased their grinding, Jade retorted, “Neither does yours.”

The White Lotus member ignored her comment to address her earlier statement. “And why would I tell you something you already know? You’re not the type who enjoys listening to repetitive tripe.”

“Watching men gaze upon my beauty and listening to them mention it _is_ one of the few repetitive things I enjoy, Earthrealmer.”

“And I presume you killed them afterward?”

“ _Ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_!” Jade’s husky laughter filled the space between them and hearing her sound so jovial also caused the teleporter to smile.

Goosebumps prickled against her arms and the cooling air in the cave made her shiver in response. The bodyguard almost rubbed her arms to allow warmth to seep into her skin until she remembered her naked breasts were filled in her palms.

“I think it is best we leave here and return to our rooms, Lao.”

Her shivers were caught by Kung Lao’s acute eyes. He smirked malevolently at the bodyguard before saying, “Do not mind my presence. If you feel the need to rub your body to warm yourself, please do.” He stood from his position from behind her and slipped his feet into his shoes.

He offered an arm to the bojutsu specialist. Jade released one of her breasts, taking careful measures to make sure her other arm tightly clutched her bosom so she wouldn’t expose her nipples to the still-grinning monk.

The virid kunoichi allowed him to help her stand and she slipped her feet into her bedroom flats. Ignoring his comment, her olive eyes watched as he grabbed his treasured hat and gripped it in his palm He also grabbed her bra top and began to offer it to her, only to snatch it away before she could reach for it.

“Keep away,” he naughtily grinned at her. 

“You _will_ hand over my top, Lao.” Releasing her bosom to reach for the collar of his beige nightshirt with her left hand, Jade wedged her knee in between the Shaolin descendant's thighs and hardened her gaze at him. Manifesting her pink bo-staff again from chartreuse sparks emanating from her fingertips in her right hand, she threatened him with a smirk curling her toffee lips, “Unless you wish to discover how it feels to relieve yourself while sitting down.”

Swallowing thickly, the teleporter’s face burned crimson at the thought of losing _that_ part of his anatomy before he gave the scanty pajama top to its rightful owner. “Yes, ma’am.”

Concealing her bare breasts from his view with her lingerie top, she made her bo-staff disappear with a flick of her wrist. The General faced away from him with a triumphant grin stretching her lips and slipped it over her head until the flimsy lime-green satin concealed her areolas from his view. Turning towards the razor-hat wielder again and eyeing his deadly headwear in his hand, Jade remembered the question she wanted to ask him prior to their wager but was cut off before she could voice it.

With his attention focused on the dragon statues in the Grotto Kung Lao acknowledged what she said earlier in the cave. “You were right, Jade. Perhaps I’ve never thought about it before, but this place does remind one of a fairy tale.”

Hearing the teleporter’s comment made the Outworld Advisor briefly recall the childhood memory of Shao Kahn ripping apart Kitana’s book of fables right before their eyes. Rolling her eyes and shaking her head at the memory, she replied, “Fairy tales are a child’s pastime.”

“Undoubtedly so,” he agreed. “However, there is no harm in adults enjoying them, too. I’ve learned in spite of the dangerous lifestyle fate as served us, we can all discover a bit of glimmer even in the bleakest of circumstances. A little magic can make even the darkest of situations brighter.” 

Lifting his razor-brimmed hat to chest-level, Kung Lao reached his free hand inside the crown and pulled out a white rabbit by its ears. “Here,” he presented the animal to her with a smile. “A token of my friendship.”

Jade’s almond-shaped eyes widened at White Lotus member retrieving the unfamiliar creature out of his seemingly empty hat. “How… How did you do that?”

Boyishly grinning at her perplexed countenance, the teleporter placed his prized weapon on top of his head again, indicating the crown of his hat was, in fact, empty. “I know a few hat tricks,” he boasted, swiping the bladed rim, causing it to gleam in the Jinsei’s light.

Her olive irises traveled from Kung Lao’s razor-brimmed headwear to the animal he presented in front of her with apprehension. “ ** _Apa_** …?! By the Gods! What Earthrealm beast is this?” She slightly recoiled, staring at the unfamiliar mammal. 

Gently laughing at the emerald assassin referring to the placid herbivore as a “beast” the hubristic monk answered, “Here in Earthrealm we call it a ‘rabbit’. ‘ _Tù zi_ ’,” he said in Mandarin. “They’re peaceful, friendly creatures that feed on vegetables. I’m giving it to you as a token of my friendship.”

“ _Too_ … _zeh_ …” the Edenian exhibitionist slowly repeated while tentatively reaching for the furry animal, cradling the soft hare against her bosom. “Thank you… Lao…” Lifting a curious brow at the supercilious Earthrealmer, she admitted with a soft smile, “No one’s ever gifted me an animal. I—” Before she could finish, the hare nuzzled its head in her cleavage, cushioning it between her breasts. Giving the Shaolin descendant a hard, narrowed stare Jade declared, “Clearly this is _your_ pet.”

Kung Lao’s lips twitched rapidly and his face darkened crimson as he tried his best to keep his laughter in check. Holding up his palms in surrender, he defended himself before the General could jump to conclusions. “I did not train it to do that.”

Rolling her eyes at White Lotus member, Jade looked around the cavern, her eyes locking on a specific item twinkling in one of the treasure chests.

Padding over towards it, she kept one arm firmly secured around her new pet and kneeled beside the trunk. The razor-hat wielder watched her with a perplexed stare hardening his onyx gaze. 

Reaching past the gold koins and other treasures spilling from the chest, Jade found what caught her eye and rose. Stretching her arm in Kung Lao’s direction, she presented a necklace with a jade pendant, smirking as he lifted his brow at her antics.

“Since you’re being so _generous_ tonight, I suppose there’s no harm in testing my luck to find out if I can keep this.”

The teleporter walked over to where the virid ninja stood and eyed the item in her hand. It was an emerald-cut jade pendant with 14-karat gold Chinese characters 祺灵长 written on it.

“You never give up, do you?” He asked with a grin. The Shaolin descendant took the jewelry from her hand and the caramel-skinned beauty turned around with her back facing him. She pulled her waist-length braid from her back and tucked it over her shoulder to give him access to her neck.

“It is yet another thing you and I have in common, monk.” She remarked. “Never stopping our endeavors until we receive the best life has to offer.”

“I’d like to think I already have it.”

Looking over her shoulder with her lips parting as she gasped, Jade’s eyes shone brilliantly in the illuminated Grotto. Her irises changing from olive to clover as her cheeks darkened berry at what Kung Lao confessed. Is he— 

“ _Qí_ ,” the supercilious Earthrealmer began, reading the first character written on the pendant. He gave the bojutsu specialist a lopsided smile, interrupting her train of thought. “It means ‘good luck’ in Mandarin.” He unclasped the necklace and placed the thin gold chain around her neck.

The veteran kunoichi breathily repeated, “ _Chee_ …”, slightly shivering when the cool mineral she’s named after touched her skin. 

“ _Líng cháng_ ,” Kung Lao continued, pronouncing the last two characters on the necklace. He secured the chain behind her neck. “It means ‘long life and prosperity’.”

“ _Ling chow_ …” She husked, slowly reiterating the enunciation of the Mandarin words. “ _Chee_ … _ling chow_ … ‘Good luck, long life, and prosperity’…” 

Taking a few steps back, the hubristic monk admired the jewelry resting just above her cleavage when the emerald assassin turned around to face him. He gave her a gentle smile and revealed, “Jade is prized in China.”

“I share my namesake’s qualities.” The bodyguard replied with a haughty smirk as she walked towards him, fingering her new gift while keeping the hare close to her body.

He openly agreed. “You do.” There was no trace of arrogance behind his words; just an honest confession from one friend to another.

For a few moments, the two of them stood silently watching each other. The tension in the air thickened and Jade released her necklace and placed her hand on Kung Lao’s shoulder. She stood on the tips of her toes just as he leaned forward. Their lips inched closer, the beating of their hearts increased as their temperature rose. The bojutsu specialist’s palm trailed from his shoulder to grasp the back of his neck. Their lips were only a hair’s away from touching until the light of Earthrealm’s lifeforce reflected from the razor brim of his hat, temporarily blinding her. 

“ _Ehh_!” The General shrieked, letting go of his neck to rub her eyes, assuaging the mild pain she felt in her sclera.

“ _Nǎi nai de_!” The razor-hat wielder cursed in his native tongue, regretting resting his headwear on his head. Blinding his opponents with light gleaming from the metal of his hat is a creative trick he enjoyed utilizing in battle. But of all the times for that to happen, why did it have to happen _now_?

Once she recovered, the Jinsei’s light shining from the bladed rim reminded her of what she wanted to ask him earlier. “Just what brought you here to the Dragon Grotto, Lao?”

Turning to walk out of the cave, disappointed he didn’t get a chance to share his first kiss with the veteran kunoichi, Kung Lao began. “I come here every now and then to meditate whenever I have trouble sleeping. The atmosphere is tranquil.”

Nodding in agreement, Jade followed behind until she matched his pace, walking next to him shoulder-to-shoulder while cradling the rabbit against her bosom. “So… what do you intend to tell your Shaolin masters about the destruction of their Trap Dungeon?” She wryly asked.

“ _What_?” The hubristic monk exclaimed in disbelief, pausing mid-step. The audacity of the Edenian exhibitionist leaving him with the responsibility to confide with his superiors of the Dungeon’s ruination, especially after _she_ destroyed it! “You’re the liaison between Outworld and Earthrealm. The duty to confess about what happened in there lies with you.”

Jade continued walking, placing one hand on her hip as she allowed her body’s curves to sway with every step she took, knowing he was watching. Not looking back at her opponent she admitted, “If your masters discover _I_ was the culprit who ruined that room, there is a high chance you may not get that double date you dream of.” 

And damn it she’s right.

As loathed as the Shaolin descendant was to admit it, he knew the General had a point. Releasing a huff of air, the White Lotus member marched behind her, pursing his lips in agitation as his mind tried to think of a lie to tell the upper echelon of the Temple what transpired tonight.

Knowing his eyes were focused on the curvy cheeks of her derrière as she walked, Jade giggled and said, “You can watch my backside twist as you think of a veiled excuse for what happened to the Trap Dungeon.”

“It is going to be difficult to concentrate on conjuring up a story while I’m focused on your body, _Měi nǚ_.”

“It is also why you are second best to Liu Kang, Earthrealmer.” Turning around to face him, the emerald assassin walked towards Kung Lao, purposefully making sure the tips of her hardened nipples just barely grazed the front of his beige, cotton pajama shirt.

Noting the look of irritation on his face, Jade softly chuckled and palmed his jaw, caressing his right cheek with her thumb. “However after listening to your story, you are number one with me. And I do not think you need to prove yourself to be Liu Kang or your predecessor’s equals. You are strong in your own right, Lao. And your contribution to the tournament also helped save Earthrealm. Your ancestor is smiling.”

“ _Jade_ …” The shock was evident on his face, his double-lidded eyes widening at her revelation. Reaching for her hand, Kung Lao squeezed his fingers around hers, rubbing his calloused thumb over her knuckles. At a loss for words, the teleporter could do nothing except hold her hand in his as he humbly beamed at her compliment.

“Argus, I am just now realizing it,” the Outworld Advisor’s brows lifted when she noticed the indentation in the Shaolin descendant’s face. “You have a dimple in your right cheek. _Awak sangat comel_ ,” the General expressed how cute he is.

A crimson blush spread across Kung Lao’s cheeks as his face warmed at her obvious compliment. Although he didn’t understand her profession, somehow he knew whatever the bodyguard said was flattering.

“We will see each other soon, _kawan_ ,” referring to him as her friend. “And thank you again for my gifts. I will care take of the _too zeh_ and treasure the pendant.” The bojutsu specialist’s body became encased in a virescent fog. The virid ninja de-materialized in front of him, eventually disappearing from his sight.

Kung Lao didn’t even realize he was standing alone outside the entrance to the Trap Dungeon. Looking into the starry sky of the early morning, his lips stretched into a lopsided grin as he palmed his right cheek where Jade’s hand cradled it moments ago.

“Yes, we will see each other again, _Měi nǚ_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worry that I may have made the first part of this chapter too OOC. But I’m leaving it as is because I like how I wrote both Jade and Kung Lao coming to terms. And I will like to add that (in **my** humble opinion) Kung Lao is the best-written character in MK11—and one of the best written in the new timeline. His characterization is one of the few things Kittleshit did write (spelled that way purposefully). Kung Lao was extremely enjoyable in MK11’s Story Mode. He kept me intrigued and entertained.
> 
> I like to headcanon that Bo’ Rai Cho and Kung Lao have something of an uncle/nephew relationship. I never really thought about it before until the MKX and MK11 dialogues. Kung Lao reveres Bo’ Rai Cho, and the latter seems to also hold the hat-wielder in high esteem. It’s a nice change from the entire cast constantly shitting on poor Kungy for no reason in favor of Liu Kang. So aside from Liu Kang, I like to imagine there isn’t anyone else Kung Lao trusts in his very small circle besides Bo’ Rai Cho.
> 
> And speaking of reverence, I can accept that NRS decided to retcon Kung Jin being Kung Lao’s nephew instead of his cousin. Fine. But turning Kung Jin into another Liu Kang fanboy? Unacceptable! So, I also decided to keep Kung Jin’s admiration for his **uncle** intact. Again, it’s just a nice change from the usual, and (I think) it adds character to Kung Lao and gives the teleporter another reason for the way he is.
> 
> And speaking of Kung Jin, the idea about Kung Lao coming from a wealthy family came from Kung Jin’s MKX bio. Kung Jin was born into wealth but his family lost their fortune after Kung Lao’s murder at the hands of Shao Kahn. I found that tidbit interesting and I wanted to incorporate it into this fic.
> 
> I wrote Jade’s past this way because I wanted to remind people of the Jade I grew up with. _Deception_ Jade is still (in **my** humble opinion) the best iteration of Jade in MK lore. I miss the strong-willed, sexy, flirtatious, unpolished, humorous woman Jade used to be. Now we have to suffer from lovesick, fangirl Jade. Another one of Kittleshit’s mistakes. Any new-schoolers who’re introduced to the MK series (especially if MK11’s their introductory game) will think Jade has always been a conservative woman in love. And that’s not true. There is a list of words I can use to describe the emerald assassin; “conservative” and “lovesick” will not make that list.
> 
> I headcanon Jade is proficient in Edenian magic. She has a lot of magic-inspired gear in MK11. It can also be a reason why Shao Kahn’s elite assassins are able to manifest and conceal their weapons with a flick of their wrists, and why they’re able to teleport.
> 
>  **P.S.** : I’m still cackling at everyone wanting them the fuck in the Grotto! Does **anyone** care about the Grotto being sacred? 😂
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **Update August 26, 2019** : After rewriting Chapter 1, I also felt it was necessary to rewrite Chapter 2. The rabbit scene is a scene I intended to add in the original draft. But I forgot about it as I was originally writing the chapter. And I’m not going to front, I was disappointed at the lack of feedback for Chapter 2. It’s my favorite chapter so far because I really enjoyed delving into Kung Lao’s character. I learned a few things about him as I was writing (and rewriting) this. And I have to say I think Kung Lao has more layers to his character and is more complex than Liu Kang. With Liu Kang, it’s a guaranteed win. One can write about his thoughts and feelings prior to winning and after winning, but it’s pretty much guaranteed Liu Kang’s going to take the “W”. However, with Kung Lao it’s hit-or-miss. No one knows how his situation is going to turn out, and that’s what makes writing him fun. Coupled with his arrogance, insecurities, and humor, I personally enjoyed stripping away the layers of the hat-wielder. 
> 
>  **P.S.** : I searched Google for “emerald-cut” and I came across **[this necklace](https://www.walmart.com/ip/Emerald-Cut-Genuine-Green-Jade-14k-Yellow-Gold-Prosperity-Long-Life-Luck-Pendant/520744027?wmlspartner=wlpa&selectedSellerId=1252&adid=22222222227084273984&wl0=&wl1=g&wl2=c&wl3=196355728058&wl4=aud-566049426705:pla-316721338558&wl5=9010929&wl6=&wl7=&wl8=&wl9=pla&wl10=112561802&wl11=online&wl12=520744027&veh=sem&gclid=Cj0KCQjwho7rBRDxARIsAJ5nhFpKyHBUooYGCnG9aEVk4q59aqGACHyr7c09rolTr6aXwkGV2y8NXRkaAjipEALw_wcB)**. I thought it was perfect for this chapter. I can’t say for certain if the Chinese characters are correct or if it’s all BS. 
> 
>  **P.P.S.** : Yes, yes, I know it’s Liu Kang who says “Jade is prized in China” to Jade in their intro dialogues. But I’mma let Kungy have this one. If I’m being honest, Kungy should’ve been the one to say that dialogue in the first place.  😂


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **…When It Feels So Right: Chapter 3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll admit that I was disappointed that I received very little feedback for Chapter 2. It’s my favorite chapter so far because I truly enjoyed delving into Kung Lao’s character. The lack of feedback really dissuaded me from continuing this story. However, there are few JadeLao fics in existence, and I probably contributed to the majority of ‘em. So this story will continue.
> 
> Liu Kang and Kitana make their appearance! Yayness!
> 
>  **Warning** : For those of you who are unaware, I prefer the sexier attire for the MK female ninjas. I know it’s been a major controversy for the past 8 years concerning the outerwear for the femme fatales. And as a woman, naturally, I’m expected to side with those who champion NRS’ recent homogenization of their women. Well, I don’t. I think it’s complete BS. But thankfully fanfiction exists. And as a fanfic author, I’m under no obligation to adhere to the standards NRS has set for their women; especially when those standards only existed for a couple of months, whereas sexy women have been part of the MK roster since 1993.
> 
> I say that to say this—the attire I’m describing for the Edenian women in my fic will be (unapologetically) sexy. Most of it will be taken from their MK9 and MKX iterations. If that makes you uncomfortable please do not proceed further. You’ve been warned.

**…When It Feels So Right: Chapter 3**

_Shaolin Gardens_ , _Earthrealm_ ; _More than two months later_ …

That promised double date with Liu Kang and Kitana did not come as soon as Kung Lao had hoped. The teleporter spent most of his days alongside his best friend training new recruits at the Academy. He also knew Jade had her responsibilities to tend to as the Kahn’s Advisor and General to the Outworld army.

But still, he missed the emerald assassin every day and desired to spend more time with her. Despite their differences, the two of them left on good terms. And Jade opening herself up to him, trusting the Shaolin descendant with secrets of her past made Kung Lao more intrigued with the caramel-skinned beauty. They kept in contact through letters, with her detailing her day-to-day activities and ensuring everything was fine.

After training their new pupils at the Temple on a warm evening, the newly appointed instructors dismissed the young apprentices to prepare for supper. Kung Lao sat with his childhood friend on a nearby bench near a koi pond in the gardens to confide in the Mortal Kombat Champion.

“Liu Kang…” The razor-hat wielder hesitatingly began. Facing the flame fist kombatant, hubristic monk’s ebony eyes widened as he spoke. “How did you know Kitana’s the one you wanted to spend your life with? I mean… she _did_ try to kill you when the two of you met, and yet somehow, you had no qualms about trusting her. And now you two…” he trailed off, allowing his words to linger in the air between them.

“ _Ohhh_ …” Liu Kang nudged his best friend playfully in his arm, chuckling when realization dawned on him. “So, there’s a woman that’s managed to catch your eye, Kung Lao? Does this mean you finally given up on Jade?” Retrieving a bottle of water from his pouch, the martial arts expert opened it and took a swig as he waited on the White Lotus member’s response.

Leaning his head back on the bench, Kung Lao studied the sky, watching the colors coalesce in arrays of pink, orange, and lavender, signaling nighttime was soon upon them.

Releasing a loud sigh, he kept his gaze on the vibrant shades and admitted, “That’s exactly who caught my eye. Jade. She actually agreed to go on that double date with you and Kitana.”

“ _Pffft_!” Liu Kang immediately spit the water he was sipping through his lips; a few droplets escaped his nose as he began to guffaw hysterically. “ _Ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_ …!” His tanned, angular face darkened scarlet as he tried to regain his composure. 

Kung Lao raised his head from the bench and cut his oval-shaped eyes at his best friend. Lifting a dark brow at the flame fist kombatant, the Shaolin descendant inquired, “And what is so funny, Liu Kang? Do you think I am being puerile?”

“Is that a trick question?” The Wu Shi prodigy countered with a grin after his guffaws subsided. “It is seldom you _aren’t_ being puerile, Kung Lao.”

“And deep down I amuse you.”

“Yes. You do.” Liu Kang took another swig of his water, his slanted eyes narrowing mirthly as he waited for his childhood friend to catch the double meaning of his words.

“Well not this time, _Chosen One_!” The razor-hat wielder member fired back, knowing Earthrealm’s hero was still slyly accusing him of fabricating their double date. His fawn, angled cheeks flushed crimson at the accusation. “You can think of me as a prevaricator all you want, but let’s just say during Jade’s last visit two months ago she and I came to… _terms_ …”

Twisting the cap on his bottle of water to seal it, Liu Kang slowly nodded as he raised a brow questioningly at the teleporter. His mahogany lips stretching even wider in a playful grin as his interest piqued. “So… what happened? Did you blackmail her into the date?”

“Tch. You still doubt me, brother.” Kung Lao rolled his eyes at the pyromancer, but even the supercilious Earthrealmer couldn’t prevent his own guileful smirk from curving his lips. Primarily because what the Shaolin warrior said was true. Nevertheless, that knowledge isn’t any of Liu Kang’s concern.

“Do you think so little of Jade that you believe someone with her tenacity will permit her to be extorted into committing actions against her will?”

Thinking about the virid ninja and her rebellious, unpolished nature, and penchant for adventure, the flame fist kombatant nodded, agreeing with his best friend. “Fine. I concede. You got me.” Fully turning in his seat to directly face the Shaolin descendant and combing his fingers through his obsidian hair, Liu Kang voiced his curiosity. “So indulge me. How did the two of you ‘come to terms’, exactly?”

“We talked for a while,” Kung Lao admitted honestly as he also directly faced the Wu Shi prodigy. Without revealing the nature of their conversation, or what happened that preceded it, the razor-hat wielder stated, “Jade and I learned a lot more about each other. And we have a lot more in common than either of us initially believed.” Her words replayed in his mind from that night in the underground utopia.

 _My origins nearly parallel yours_ , _Earthrealmer_. _I also was not granted the luxury to choose the life I wanted to live_. _Your family decided you will become a Shaolin kombatant to walk the path your great ancestor set_. _My family decided my fate the moment they gifted me to Shao Kahn_.

And it is true. After learning about their pasts, both warriors discovered they each come from affluent backgrounds and were forcibly thrust into the dangerous world of Mortal Kombat. Kung Lao being born into it and Jade literally being raised into it after her parents traded her to the Outworld Emperor in exchange for their freedom from the tyrannical ruler. 

Leaning his head against the backrest of the bench again, Kung Lao sighed, a smile curling his coral lips. He closed his eyes and imagined being in the Dragon Grotto with the scantily dressed caramel-skinned beauty as they exchanged wits and stories with one another. Learning about the General’s past only made her all the more intriguing to him. And while the hubristic monk knew she had her duties to attend to in Outworld, he still anticipated on the day they’ll meet again.

After a few moments of silence passed between the Academy graduates, it was Kung Lao who spoke. “She’s… She’s just so damn _beautiful_ , Liu Kang…” He dreamily whispered.

Staring at his best friend with humor shining in his onyx irises, Liu Kang tapped the White Lotus member on the arm with his water bottle. The teleporter opened one eye, raising his eyebrow curiously at the proffered beverage. He simply asked, “What?”

“You appear a bit thirsty, brother. Perhaps you will like to take a sip?”

Eyeing the bottle of water and the Champion holding it with a smile, Kung Lao closed his eye and replied, “No thank you. Keep your water. I have no desire to contract your Kitana cooties.”

Releasing several chuckles at his childhood friend’s joke, the Chosen One calmed down and assured, “You will see her again, soon. We’ll both see them again soon.”

Opening his eyes once more, the supercilious Earthrealmer straightened his position on the bench, fully sitting upright. “What is it about Edenian women that we Shaolin find so irresistible? They’re quite beguiling, yes?”

“Indeed. Their beauty, strength, and determination are all admirable. Although I’d have to say Kitana’s far more poised and refined, while Jade is uncouth and indelicate.”

“They’re like night and day, the two of them.” Kung Lao confessed. “Ebony and Ivory…” The hubristic monk gave the martial arts expert a sly look through his double-lids, which caused Liu Kang to roll his slanted eyes responsively.

“Do not mention that. It is in the past. We were _children_.”

“But it perfectly fits our situation _now_.”

“Let it go, Kung Lao.”

“Fine. I’ll relent; for now,” he added with a grin. Standing from the bench, the razor-hat wielder stretched his limbs and yawned, noting the sky was deep indigo and it was time for them to prepare for supper and bed. “It is late and we have to train our students at daybreak. Let us eat and rest, brother.”

Liu Kang also rose from his position on the bench and the two of them began walking in the direction of the Temple, their thoughts filled with memories of the Edenian kunoichi. 

As the pair ascended the steps of the Academy, Kung Lao looked to his left and studied the Chosen One’s face for a few moments. He pursed his coral lips in a thin line, fingered his chin, and his eyes narrowed as a bizarre thought entered his mind. “You know, brother, the shape of your face resembles a slice of bread.”

Pausing midstep, the Hero of Earthrealm turned his head to his right and gave the Shaolin descendant a perplexed stare. “What do you mean, Kung Lao?”

“The angles in your face coupled with the color of your skin reminds me of a slice of bread. Perhaps when we see the Edenians again, Kitana’ll be kind enough to spread butter on it.” Giving the pyromancer a sly wink, the teleporter added, “If you know what I mean.”

Rolling his onyx eyes at the incorrigible monk, Liu Kang continued walking, leaving his childhood friend behind. “Tch, _chǔn lǘ_ ,” calling the supercilious Earthrealmer a “silly ass” in their native language. “Do not talk to me for the rest of the evening.”

Kung Lao followed behind the martial arts expert, stifling his chortles with his palm.

* * *

 _Outworld_ , _Kitana Kahn’s Throne Room_ ; _One Month Later_ …

Engaged in a conversation with her Advisor, Kitana’s dark chocolate eyes looked up when she spotted two guests in her peripheral vision. The Kahn’s personal bodyguard also noticed the patrons who caught her best friend’s attention.

“A thousand pardons, Lady Kitana and General Jade.” A male Majestic Paladin wearing a porcelain mask painted in indigo and white entered the room behind the new visitors. He gingerly carried a weapon in his hands, taking careful measures not to injure himself with it. The warrior kneeled respectfully before the women, which prompted their guests to do the same.

Standing upright again, the noble kombatant announced, “You have visitors from Earthrealm—”

“ _Liu Kang_ …?” The sapphire assassin rose from her throne, holding on to the armrests of her royal seat as she eyed the pyromancer, her brow lifting inquisitively.

The bojutsu specialist called the name of Liu Kang’s companion with equal curiosity. “ _Kung Lao_ …?” Slowly Jade took careful steps as she descended the azure marble dais, the raven heels of her boots cushioning in the velvet cobalt carpet, tentatively approaching the White Lotus member as her brow lifted questioningly. Kitana slowly followed behind, the silk train of her teal and gold gown trailing behind her as she descended the stairs of the dais.

“Why are you here?” Both women asked simultaneously.

“We came to visit you two,” Liu Kang answered as he and Kung Lao rose from their kneeling positions.

Jade noticed the royal guard kept the teleporter’s hat in his grasp and she inclined her head, silently telling him to return the item to its owner.

“General, I _must_ intercede!” The noble kombatant began to protest. “ _He_ ,” the warrior thrust his head in Kung Lao’s direction, eyeing the hubristic monk through the eye holes in his porcelain mask, “is an outsider! He cannot be trusted with this weapon. My duty is to ensure yours and the Kahn’s safety!”

“Give it to him.” Slamming her peridot and emerald encrusted, gold spearhead staff on the floor, the veteran kunoichi stressed, “ _Now_.” She sternly told her subordinate, placing one hand on her hip and frowning at the disobedient Paladin. “I am not bargaining with you, Lieutenant Silaah.”

Begrudgingly Silaah returned the hat to its rightful owner, holding tightly to it, although taking careful measures to not accidentally slice his palms along the bladed rim. Kung Lao fearlessly snatched his prized possession from the royal guardsman, smirking at the man fuming behind his mask as the sharp edge lacerated the soldier’s hands, slightly.

“ _Ow_!”

“Don’t cut yourself,” the supercilious Earthrealmer’s grinned, placing his razor-brimmed weapon on top of his head. He slid his thumb and forefinger across the blade, making the steel gleam in the brightened room, temporarily blinding the man in front of him.

“ _What nerve_!” Silaah fumed, rubbing his eyes to ease the minor ache of the light reflecting from Kung Lao’s hat in his vision.

“Hm.” Jade placed one hand on her hip and smirked behind her verdant kunoichi mask. “You more than deserved it, Silaah.”

“Leave us,” Kitana commanded authoritatively to everyone in the Throne Room with a wave of her hand, except for the Wu Shi graduates and her best friend. “Grant us privacy and make sure we are not disturbed.”

Every Majestic Paladin stationed in the Throne Room begrudgingly left, some uttering murmurs of disapproval under their breaths about the Earthrealm intruders fraternizing with Outworld royalty.

The aristocratic ninja looked down and sighed discontentedly. Her childhood friend rolled her olive eyes at the noble kombatants’ audacity and blatant disrespect for their Empress. She’ll have to scold and discipline her soldiers eventually about their dissent towards the Kahn’s beau.

Outworlders have vehemently expressed their disdain about Kitana entering a relationship with a foreigner. It didn’t matter if Liu Kang defeated their former Emperor, thus emancipating Outworld’s inhabitants from Shao Kahn’s brutal rule. In their eyes, the Earthrealm hero was still an outsider and couldn’t be trusted. And with the fan-wielder as the newly coronated Kahn, she desired the approval of her people as she worked to consolidate them after her stepfather’s segregation.

Even though Kitana’s never openly expressed it, the Edenian exhibitionist knew the whispers and gossip about her relationship with Liu Kang were getting to her, coupled with the responsibility of ruling an entire realm.

The doe-eyed beauty offered clemency and refuge for the Tarkata, along with pardons for their past crimes while serving under her stepfather’s rule (not that either kunoichi could judge in that regard). The moment Kitana immediately abolished their flesh trade operation, the carnivorous race began to feel conflicted towards the Heiress. She and Jade both suspected Baraka and his fellow Tarkartans were contemplating defecting from the newly-appointed Kahn. It wouldn’t surprise either ninja considering Baraka’s past, unwavering loyalty to Shao Kahn and his cannibalistic daughter, Mileena.

The bojutsu specialist could only sigh as she imagined the tension her best friend was enduring and offer a supporting hand through Kitana’s turmoil.

Approaching Kung Lao, the bodyguard smiled behind her kunoichi mask in her namesake’s color. She gripped her gold javelin in her right hand and circled her left arm around his neck, giving the supercilious Earthrealmer a gentle hug, careful to not accidentally cut him with the gold claws she wore on her fingertips.

Wrapping his brawny arms around her bare waist, the razor-hat wielder received the virid ninja’s embrace, inhaling the enticing scent of guava emanating from her skin. His eyes wandered to her cleavage and smiled when he saw the jewelry she wore. “I am pleased to see you are wearing it.”

Following his gaze, Jade reached for her pendant she donned under her gold and emerald choker and clutched it in her fingers, a light blush warmed her cheeks when she thought about the night he gifted it to her. “It is good to see you again, Lao.” Her eyes alighted with joy when they parted from their hug, giving each other some distance. She kept one hand on his shoulder, while his calloused fingers remained on her torso.

“I’ve missed you, too, Jade.” Kung Lao greeted her. “And you look ravishing, as always, _Měi nǚ_.” He wiggled his eyebrows, which made the Outworld Advisor giggle.

The veteran kunoichi wore an extremely revealing, two-piece Edenian battle attire in clover. The wavy locks of her mocha hair was pulled in a high, braided ponytail secured by a gold hair ornament. The long plait fell past her waist with the end of it also secured by a matching gold ornament. 

A low-cut, gold chain-link lycra bikini top connected to upper breastplates also forged in gold barely covered her chest. They lifted her caramel breasts, amplifying their rounded shapes. The bikini top was clover with thick raven stripes adoring underneath it. In between her breasts was a gold hoop that linked the top with two more strips of clover and raven ribbons hanging underneath her ribs and wrapping around her back. 

A gold chain hung from the caramel-skinned beauty’s hips. Attached to it was a clover, lycra loincloth that reached her knees with an emerald embedded at the bottom of the fabric. Clover, raven and gold fingerless gloves covered her palms, clawed tips forged from gold covered her fingertips, and a gold and black bracelet rested on her upper right arm.

Kung Lao’s eyes focused on the unique, high-cut waistband of Jade’s battle attire. Raven lycra fabric cushioned the gold strips that held her clover, lycra thong together. Emeralds were embedded along the gold strips that circled around the small of her back. 

Clover thigh-high boots with gold lining traveled up the emerald assassin’s caramel legs, the gussets were parted open with black cross stitches keeping them from falling apart. Two thick, raven lines crisscrossed over her knees, decorating the shaft of her boots. The bodyguard’s kneecaps were protected with gold armor, and the calves of her boots also contained black cross stitches.

The Shaolin descendant licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, still finding himself awestruck that Edenians were comfortable displaying their bodies so nonchalantly. And as usual, Jade’s makeup was flawless.

Jet-black kohl lined her upper eyelids with winged tips, making her almond-shaped eyes appear larger and accentuated her olive irises. The sangria blush that dusted the virid ninja’s cheeks perfectly contrasted against her caramel skin, and he wondered what color the bodyguard painted her lips underneath her kunoichi mask. 

“ _Awak sangat comel_ ,” Jade repeated her compliment from three months ago, remarking how cute the White Lotus member is. Her olive irises perused his attire, giving him an appreciative smile as he donned a contemporary, one-shoulder tunic in ocean blue with gold lining. The right side of his tunic crossed over his chest and wrapped around his waist, a garnet sash kept the garment together. The upper right side of his tunic contained the Chinese character 武 written in gold, which acknowledged his proficiency in martial arts. 

Underneath the tunic, the razor-hat wielder wore a black tank with ocean blue lining. Two white dragons, his family’s emblem, was printed on the front of the tank; however, only the left one was shown. The right dragon was hidden behind the tunic. 

Black, loose-fitting cargo pants with red lining covered his muscled legs. Black knee-high boots fitted over his calves and a red sash connected to chrome hoops kept his footwear together. Black armbands comfortably rested over his biceps, and matching wristbands covered his wrists. 

“You look very handsome yourself, Lao. Your attire suits you.”

And Jade meant it. Kung Lao’s daywear proudly displayed his family’s emblem and love for martial arts. Nevertheless, the overall design of it also showed his rebellious nature, especially in the eyes of traditional monks.

The fledgling kouple ignored their best friends as they stared at one another, failing to see the gaping mouths of their siblings gawking at them.

Feeling the eyes of their comrades boring into them, the newly pair faced their friends with their brows raised. “What?” They asked together.

It was Kitana who broke free of her stupefied trance first. “Well, now… _this_ is a surprise… You two seem to have gotten quite friendly.” The Outworld Empress remarked as she raised an arched brow and smirked. “Jade… we _will_ talk later.”

The emerald assassin helplessly giggled. “Of course, Milady.”

“So…” facing the Mortal Kombat Champion, the regal Edenian asked again, “Why are you here?” She approached Liu Kang and stretched out her hands, to which he intertwined their fingers. The former Princess knew her beau was extremely private and reserved when it came to their relationship and public displays of affection made him uncomfortable. The Outworld natives disparaging remarks about their bond didn’t help quell his insecurities, either.

Still, she laid her head on his chest, taking comfort in his warmth and listening to his heartbeat. The royal kunoichi’s dark chocolate eyes widened when she felt the Wu Shi prodigy’s strong, muscular arms circle around her tapered waist, pulling her close to his brawny chest.

Smoothing his hand down the back of her gown, Liu Kang smiled at his woman, giving the Kahn a quick kiss on her forehead, which made her gently smile behind her teal and gold kunoichi mask. Releasing one of his arms from her waist, the pyromancer reached up and fingered her small gold tiara and said, “So, _bǎo bǎo_ ,” calling her darling in Mandarin. “I hear the crown’s making your head heavy.”

Rolling her doe eyes at the Chosen One, Kitana released a huff through her mask, her body going limp against his. Shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, her mind thought about all the duties bestowed upon her as the new Empress of Outworld.

The infinite meetings with political figureheads, influential leaders from neighboring countries, the Tarkartans distrust of her being the new ruler, right down to the Outworld natives and their spiteful comments about her relationship. All of it was weighing heavy on her spirit. Nevertheless, the sapphire assassin pressed on, determined to make her home realm superior to Shao Kahn’s rule.

“There is no end to the stress, lover,” she exhaustingly replied.

Giving the fan-wielder another quick kiss on her forehead, Liu Kang replied, “Then let’s release some, Kitana.”

Stepping out of his embrace, the former Princess looked up at her beau and asked, “What are you suggesting, Liu Kang?”

It was Kung Lao who answered. “We came here because we wanted to see you both. _And_ …” Directing his gaze at Jade, he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. “There’s still the double date we’ve discussed.”

“Excuse me? ‘Double date’?” Kitana parroted with an incredulous tone in her voice. Shaking her head at the boastful Shaolin, the Outworld Kahn eyed her best friend. “Jade?”

Releasing her hold on the White Lotus member, the virid ninja stepped away from his arms to face her childhood friend. “Kitana, Kung Lao and I have… come to terms during my last visit to Earthrealm.”

“ _Hmm_ … ‘Come to terms’…” the aristocratic ninja repeated with a wry smirk. “Is that why the two of you were nearly engaged in a lip massage just moments ago?”

Circling her arm around the Shaolin descendant’s waist, Jade chuckled, with Kung Lao joining in.

Ignoring their chortles, the former Princess reminded everyone in the room about the duties she and her best friend had while tending to Outworld. “As tempting as that sounds, Kung Lao, neither Jade or I can afford to partake in the luxury of konsorting while there’s an entire realm to look after.” Extending an arm towards her royal seat, everyone’s head instinctively faced in that direction.

Presenting the deep azure velvet of her throne to the Shaolin monks, Kitana reminded them, “As Empress of Outworld I cannot leave my perch unless it is absolutely necessary. And Jade is my regent and personal guard. Her duty is to protect me and serve as Kahn in my place if for some reason I am unavailable. She cannot leave my side unless I specifically order her to do so.” Releasing a heavy sigh, the Heiress cradled her forehead, shaking her head at the missed opportunity to spend some quality time with her friends and love interest. “There is really no end to the stress.”

“Hmm…” Liu Kang fingered his chin and eyed his best friend. I suppose we didn’t consider all of their political responsibilities before we arrived, huh Kung Lao?”

“That is unfortunate.” The White Lotus member agreed. Turning towards Jade he admitted, “Thinking about it now the plan does seem pretty silly.”

“Wait… do not be so impulsive to give up just yet,” the emerald assassin reassured her konsort with a smile. “While it is true that I am Kitana’s regent, as Advisor I also have the authority to choose who can serve as regent while the Kahn is away from her throne in case I am also unavailable to take the seat.”

For the first time since the Shaolin pair arrived in her Throne Room, Kitana’s dark chocolate eyes brightened with hope, both kunoichi coming to the same conclusion.

“I know someone.”

“I have an idea.”

Jade and Kitana simultaneously spoke before looking at each other and giggling like adolescents.

“No,” a male voice immediately objected, dampening the ninjas’ hopes.

“What do you mean, Lao?” The bojutsu specialist questioned, walking towards Kitana to stand next to the Heiress.

The sapphire assassin followed with a question of her own. “I do not understand…?”

Folding his arms over his chest the razor-hat wielder shook his head and repeated himself, directly talking to his childhood friend’s girlfriend. “No. I refuse to adhere to your ‘idea’, whatever it is, Kitana.”

Confusion writhed his features when Liu Kang questioned his brother. “Why? Don’t be unreasonable, Kung Lao. At least hear her out.”

Giving the flame fist kombatant a narrowed look, the teleporter rolled his eyes at his best friend’s audacity. Of course, he’s defending the royal kunoichi.

“I’m not being unreasonable,” the White Lotus membered countered, his own voice taking on a defensive tone. “The last time I acquiesced one of Kitana’s whimsical _ideas_ I was stripped half-naked. My body was covered from head-to-toe in war paint. I had to walk around nearly nude in the sweltering Outworld heat and fight a ward of ravenous Tarkartans who wanted to kill me!” Pursing his lips into a childish pout the Shaolin descendant stomped his foot on the plush carpet and added, “Did I neglect to mention Skarlet saw right through Kitana’s _idea_? I told you the cockamamie plan wouldn’t work!” He pointed an accusatory finger at the regal Edenian.

Daintily covering her mouth despite the mask she wore to stifle her giggles, the fan-wielder shrugged her bare right shoulder nonchalantly, not at all perturbed by his outburst. She innocently asked, “Oh? Is that all, Kung Lao?”

His arms hung limply at his sides as Kung Lao exasperatedly gaped at the doe-eyed beauty. “What do you mean ‘ _Is that all_ , _Kung Lao_ ’?” He mimicked the former Princess.

“My ‘idea’ whimsically came to me because we had very little time to free Kotal and my sister from Shao Kahn, Skarlet, and the Tarkartans. It was a last-minute decision. It was the only way we could infiltrate the War Camp.”

The hubristic monk’s mild explosion caused him to forget Jade’s rescue did happen that day. It was Liu Kang who reminded Kung Lao and Kitana if they acted hastily the carnivorous tribe would likely kill her after the razor-hat wielder suggested they attack the Tarkartans on sight. Much like how they saved Kitana at Kung Lao’s suggestion when she was sentenced to death by her stepfather.

Standing next to her Empress, Jade batted her eyelashes at her konsort and gave him a coquettish smile behind her mask. “Thank you, Lao, for assisting in rescuing me that day.” The Edenian exhibitionist clutched her hands in front of her clover loincloth, cleverly using her upper arms to squeeze her breasts together, making her ample cleavage nearly spill from her revealing bikini top.

Kitana placed one hand on her protruded hip and rested her elbow on her best friend’s shoulder. She smirked at the supercilious Earthrealmer behind her teal kunoichi mask, giving the impulsive Shaolin a knowing glance. Her keen dark chocolate eyes watched as his gaze briefly meandered to Jade’s cleavage before settling his onyx irises on hers again.

Liu Kang witnessed the entire exchange with humor. What a dirty trick the Edenians were playing; together they are a formidable pair. But it’s to be expected when the two women share over 10 millennia of friendship. They’re an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. He walked over to the Shaolin descendant and patted his brother’s shoulder, deciding to join in on the attack as well.

“Despite the danger we faced and everything not fully going according to plan, we had fun that day, Kung Lao. Kotal and Jade’s captures notwithstanding.” Spreading icing on the figurative cake, the pyromancer added, “And we managed to successfully rescue Kotal and Jade. If we hadn’t arrived in time, only the Elder Gods would know of their fates.”

Shrugging the Champion’s palm from his shoulder, the supercilious Earthrealmer rolled his ebony eyes at his partner and released a snort. “Tch. I know what you’re trying to do, _brother_.”

And it was working.

There was something about the thrill of danger and showing off his martial arts prowess that ignited Kung Lao’s need to prove himself. Facing a horde of cannibalistic Tarkartans, saving the woman he’s smitten with, then confronting the Emperor in the Kolosseum before he could behead Kotal was exhilarating. And, as usual, Liu Kang is right. It _was_ fun, even if the Tarkartans proved to be nothing more than conceited, blood-thirsty weaklings. Honestly, a wooden dummy would’ve provided a better challenge than those toothy beasts.

Everyone in the Throne Room all stood silently with smirks on their faces, staring at the teleporter. Kung Lao rolled his eyes again and pursed his lips in a thin line. He folded his arms over his chest once more and finally relented. 

“Fine. I’ll hear what the Kahn has to say.”

“I am pleased you’re listening to reason Kung—”

“But,” the White Lotus member interrupted Kitana before she could finish. “If I don’t agree with your _idea_ , I am objecting.” 

Nodding in understanding, the sapphire assassin agreed. “Fair enough.” Stepping closer to the Shaolin monks with Jade pacing next to her, the former Princess began. “Here’s my idea…”

* * *

Seeing her _other_ best friend in this state disheartened and infuriated her. Jade still remembered the unfortunate day like it was yesterday. 

She, alongside Kitana, Kung Lao, Liu Kang, the Tarkartans, and the Shokan marched into Shao Kahn’s Kolosseum to liberate Kotal from his execution and take back his rightful throne. While everyone was engaged in their own individual battles, Kotal confronted the Vanquisher with the intent to kill. However, the Conqueror’s strength proved too much for the Osh-Tekk and Shao Kahn snapped the formal Kahn’s spine like a twig.

Jade could do nothing more than stand in the middle of the battle, frozen in sheer horror and scream Kotal’s name as he lay in the dirt motionless, moaning in agony.

Months after the ordeal the Outworld physicians did their best to make sure Kotal was comfortable. They even provided a custom wheelchair for him to maneuver around the Palace. The virid ninja promised her best friend she’ll remain by his side assisting him until he was able to walk again. However, the truth is a bitter serum to swallow. 

It became obvious each day that the Osh-Tekk will never take another step again. And knowing this only enraged Jade more. 

Kitana managed to defeat her stepfather by blinding him with her war fan and Kotal relented the throne to her, making the Heiress the new Kahn of Outworld. Shao Kahn was blindfolded, taken into custody and jailed for his crimes. But even with his loss of sight, he managed to escape captivity and currently, his whereabouts are unknown. For a single moment, the bojutsu specialist wished her childhood friend did inherit her stepfather’s cruelty and killed him. It was blatant the former Emperor will avenge himself upon his stepdaughter and the two ninjas had to be vigilant when that time comes. Yet another addition to the regal Edenian’s ever-growing list of stresses.

Together she and Kitana stood in Kotal’s private chambers after proposing that he act as the Kahn’s regent while they spend their day with the Shaolin. The aristocratic ninja presented the idea to the Wu Shi graduates, Kung Lao surprisingly agreed, stating it was the logical choice. 

If only the former Kahn was as obliging. 

“Your dalliance concerns me.”

The Empress scowled behind her kunoichi mask, narrowing her doe eyes at the previous ruler of Outworld. Kotal has always been vocal about his reservations concerning her relationship with the flame fist kombatant. Usually, Kitana would pay little mind to his animosity, not needing yet another stressor added to her overflowing list. Nevertheless, today her quiet demeanor may have to change. Kotal became a bit _too_ comfortable overstepping his boundaries while offering his superfluous advice on _her_ private life!

Resting her hands on her hips, the fan-wilder lifted her brow at the Osh-Tekk and stated, “You belittle my bond with Liu Kang.”

Folding his hands in his lap, Kotal matched Kitana’s hard stare with his own. “Do not risk your reign for an Earthrealmer.”

Jade stepped in between her friends before a verbal spat could erupt. Raising her palms to both warriors to calm them down, the General focused her gaze on the former Kahn to provide a voice of reason. “ _Sila_ ,” the veteran kunoichi pleaded. “It is only for this evening, Kotal. We understand you disapprove of Kitana’s relationship. However, there is no harm in Liu Kang or Kung Lao visiting us. They’ve more than proved they are not threats to Outworld, and certainly not to Kitana’s reign. And their assistance in the tournament helped emancipate our realm from Shao Kahn’s rule. Our realm is not in danger while they are here.”

Kotal turned away from the emerald assassin knowing what she said was true, even though he refused to admit it. 

Looking out the window at the courtyard below, the Osh-Tekk yielded with a sigh and agreed to the proposition. “I will act as Regent, but only this _one time_.” Facing Kitana again he reminded her, “Heed me, Empress. Your dalliance with an Earthrealmer can prove detrimental to Outworld, regardless of any accomplishments he achieved in the past. And the natives are talking. They disapprove of your union as well. As Kahn, it is your duty to place the concerns of your subjects above your desire to fornicate.”

Both kunoichis stared aghast at the brazenness of the former Emperor. 

The Edenian exhibitionist disapproved of Kotal purposefully dismissing Kung Lao’s presence as though the White Lotus member wasn’t visiting as well. And the way he just spoke to Kitana with such audacity made her want to scratch his face with her golden claws for his impertinence. The desire to protect her sister came full force for the bodyguard. She stole a glance to her left, eyeing the doe-eyed beauty to gauge her reaction.

Kitana was more than furious! She balled her hands at her sides into fists, her pearlescent face darkening ruby as she mentally replayed Kotal’s words in her mind. How easy it would be to manifest her fans and end his life for his insolence, disrespecting his Matriarch in such a manner! But the royal kunoichi closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled deeply as she willed herself to relax. 

After a few moments, the former Princess gave the Osh-Tekk a curt nod and thanked him. “I am grateful you are doing this for us, Kotal. It is appreciated.”

Facing her best friend the sapphire assassin requested, “Please grant me a few minutes alone with Kotal, Jade. I will like to have a few words with him.”

“Of course, Your Highness.” Jade bowed to her Kahn. “I will return to the Throne Room to inform Kung Lao and Liu Kang.”

“Thank you.”

Once the bojutsu specialist exited the bedchamber Kitana cut her eyes at the Osh-Tekk. “ _How dare you_!” The fan-wielder unleashed her fury at the former Emperor. “I will say this only _once_ , Kotal. And I do not intend to repeat myself. Listen clearly; _I_ am the Kahn of Outworld! Not _you_! I have no obligation to explain the details of my private life to you or anyone else! Whatever transpires between Liu Kang and I is strictly between _us_! He and Kung Lao are more than welcome to visit Outworld at their leisure and they do not need your approval. And when they are here you _will_ treat them with courtesy and respect. And you will not, ever again, give me your unsolicited opinions about _my_ bond.”

Without waiting for a response from him, Kitana gathered the train of her gown and exited his chambers, slamming the heavy door behind her.

* * *

Once she entered the Throne Room again, the Heiress saw her best friend release a messenger hawk from the open floor-to-ceiling arched windows. 

“You have returned, Milady.” Jade turned and faced her sister with a smile. “I was making reservations for us. I know of a private facility just on the outskirts of the city. I used to frequent there in the past. I just sent a messenger hawk to alert the proprietor the Kahn, her Advisor, and two guests will like to patronize their establishment for this evening. And it is of great importance that we retain the utmost privacy. The place is a little over two hours from here. I’ve also sent a guard to inform the coachman to ready a carriage for us.”

“Well now… should I be concerned about the integrity of this place since it is of _your_ recommendation?” Kitana asked, a smirk curling behind her mask.

“Perhaps.” Jade chuckled.

Facing the Shaolin warriors the regal Edenian said, “Liu Kang, Kung Lao, the two of you will wait here until we return. Jade and I have to prepare for tonight.”

Folding his arms behind his head the latter jokingly stated, “We’ll be here until sunrise knowing how long preparation takes for you women.”

Liu Kang slapped the back of his hand against Kung Lao’s chest, shaking his head at the hubristic monk. “We will be patient.” The Champion assured the kunoichi.

“We’ll make sure it is worth your wait.” Jade clasped her hand in Kitana’s. Before they could exit the Throne Room, the teleporter asked a question.

“Does this mean I can sit on your throne until you return, _Your Highness_?” Kung Lao jokingly emphasized. 

“No!” The Outworld Empress narrowed her eyes at her beau’s childhood friend before helplessly giggling, which Jade and Liu Kang joined in on the laughter.

Another idea entered the White Lotus member’s mind. “Well, my brother and I are expert bathers. In case the two of you need any assistance, or an extra pair of hands to wash your backs…” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the ninjas and it was Jade who spoke with a grin stretching her lips behind her kunoichi mask.

“Kitana I and will see you momentarily.” Wagging her finger at her konsort she added, “And if you continue to misbehave, Lao, I will send Silaah here to watch over you.”

“Tch. _That guy_ ,” Kung Lao rolled his eyes and sucked his teeth thinking about the judgmental Lieutenant. 

Stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, Liu Kang said with a smile, “Don’t keep us waiting too long, Empress.”

Releasing her hand from the virid ninja, the doe-eyed beauty walked to her beau and caressed his cheek. Giving him a haughty grin behind her masked, she retorted, “I’m worth it,” before exiting the Throne Room with her sister, closing the door behind them. 

Once they were gone the Shaolin descendant sat on the velvet azure chaise lounge with his best friend sitting next to him. Facing the Chosen One Kung Lao asked, “So… do you think they’ll wear more or _less_ clothing on our date?” When he didn’t get a reply, he nudged the martial arts expert with his elbow. “Be honest, Liu Kang. You’ll like to see Kitana wearing something similar to Jade’s attire, right?”

Narrowing his slanted eyes at the razor-hat wielder, the Wu Shi prodigy replied, “Do not talk to me for the rest of the evening.”

Kung Lao threw his head back and laughed in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the late update. I wanted to update it sooner but procrastination intervened. I’m also extremely sick right now, so I’ll polish any errors in an updated draft later. 
> 
> I’m going to try to be more active in publishing chapters a lot sooner. I don’t know if you all are aware or not, but I’ve rewritten, revised, and edited Chapters 1 and 2. If you haven’t read them please do. 
> 
> I have an idea in mind where I want the Four Musketeers to have their double date. However, I think I’m too chicken to implement it. And that’s mainly because of Liu Kang’s Boy Scout personality. 
> 
> Some of you may be wondering why I wrote Kitana the way I did. It’s simple. I miss MKX Kitana. I do not like how passive she is in MK11. Nearly the entire roster confronts Kitana (and Liu Kang) about their bond in the intro dialogues. And, unlike in MKX, Kitana (and Liu Kang) either try to justify their relationship or explain it to their castmates. And I hate it. I really do. 
> 
> Regardless of the media (video games, comics, cartoons, web series), in nearly 30 years neither Kitana nor Liu Kang have ever explained their relationship to anyone; until now. And if anyone asked about it, both of them didn’t hesitate to tell the inquirer to mind their business (like they did in MKX). I will give preferential treatment to Kung Lao, Jade, and (to an extent) Raiden (since I believe he’s justified in his reservations). But everyone else can kick rocks, especially Kotal.
> 
> In case if anyone’s curious about Jade’s language, here are edited notes from Chapter 1.
> 
> Malay words are from **[WordHippo](https://www.wordhippo.com/)**. I cannot guarantee the words are 100% accurate, but I think the Malay language fits Jade. But instead of the language being Malay, I’m going to use the words she speaks as Outworld language in my fic.


End file.
